Fall Into Me
by CheleOnRage712
Summary: Bonnie Bennett has been given a second chance. One moment, she is in the prison world in 1994 playing a dangerous game of cat and mouse with the deranged, yet playful sociopath, Kai and the next she wakes up lying on someone she never thought she would ever see again. The Original Hybrid himself, Klaus. Why is the Bennett witch with Klaus and how the hell did she get in his bed?
1. Chapter 1

**My muse would not let me write chapters to Mrs. Mikaelson and Take Me Home until this was completed. The lack of Klonnie is seriously depressing. Please excuse any misspelled words I might have missed. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: She Fell Into My Lap

Was this it for me?

Was this how I die?

Me, Bonnie Bennett, dies by the hands of a sadistic sociopath throwing a temper tantrum because he couldn't kill his family?

I would have laughed at the hilarity of this situation if it didn't hurt so much. I looked down at my hand covering one of the many injuries Kai gave me. That bastard has been chasing me for five months now.

Five months . . . has it been that long since I've been stuck here in this dimensional prison with this maniac? Let's see . . .

Damon has left in the month of "October" on the . . . third. No, it was the second. No, it was definitely the third. We had a little Going Home party, got ourselves drunk while watching The Bodyguard for the final time. Damon threatened to kill me in my sleep if he heard Whitney Houston's song, _I Will Always Love You_ in his sleep. Drama Queen. It was the next day we had prepared ourselves to leave out this 1994 hellhole, but only Damon left.

Therefore, that would mean it was in fact five complete months of misery . . . and some change. First . . . second . . . third . . . fourth – the fourth. Today was February, the fourth. _Wow_.

I snort broke from my dried chapped lips then another. "This is just fabulous."

I bit the inside of my cheek desperately trying to hold in my laughter. One, I was in pain and two; Kai was still looking for me. The more I tried the harder it was getting to hold it in. My dark and untimely sense of humor wouldn't let me. I laughed. I laughed so hard. How morbid and unhinged I must be to find humor that I was going to die on my birthday? Surprise!

Another fit of laughter broke through me. This was horrible. I was a complete mess. This was my life in jeopardy and all I could do was laugh at my pending death. I stared down at the blood-smeared face on my watch. It has been my birthday for fifteen hours so far – I covered my mouth holding in another laugh – and I didn't even know it.

My stomach was cursing me for my abnormal behavior but I couldn't help it. This was too funny to bear. If I didn't laugh I would cry and crying was something I have done since . . . hell, I didn't even know. So, laughing it was.

"Bon~nie."

I pressed my hand firmer against my mouth this time to hold my breath. He finally came. How did my life turn out this way? I was supposed to be living taking classes living the college life. I was supposed be cranky by Caroline waking me up so I wouldn't miss class. I was supposed be sitting in class while listening to a boring lecture next to Elena. I supposed be studying for exams and quizzes. I supposed to be going to college parties and having too much alcohol and had to wake up in the morning having a hangover. I was supposed to be happy. I supposed to just, _be_. Why have my life turned into nothing but supernatural occurrences and death?

I was not happy. I don't think I ever been happy, not for a long while. I haven't been happy since before I found out I was a witch. No. That was a lie. I was happy when my Grams was alive. I was happy before my best friend started being danger prone. I was happiest before the Salvatore's came to Mystic Falls.

No. That wasn't fair. It wasn't their fault. Elena was not at fault. Stefan wasn't at fault. Damon wasn't at fault. This wasn't anyone fault. It just happened. Everything had a reason for happening.

"Bon~nie. Where are you?" He was getting closer.

My bloodied hand fell from my lips but still kept myself quiet. I needed to get out of here. I looked around the fourth floor empty lobby of Whitmore Hospital until I saw an opened door leading to an empty operating room. I pressed my back against the wall giving myself support to stand. My legs were a wobbly mess. I was exhausted from pushing myself to keep running. They felt heavy and my muscles were burning. Way before this game I was currently playing with Kai, I was escaping from his clutches at his old family house in Oregon on Thanksgiving.

He was angry. He couldn't find the blade his sister left her magic in the tree stump in front of their house, so he took it out on me. He first sliced my cheek with the carving knife. Before he could do anymore damage, I was out my seat, out the door, in Damon's Camaro heading to Virginia.

I ran into some unfortunate pit stops. Like when Kai caught up to me in Salt Lake City and almost ran me off the bridge. Thankfully, I made out the truck before he could do so. That was the last time I attempted to drive on the freeway. Another time was in Nebraska in some small town at an inn. Since Kai banged up Damon's car and it the fact it was now at the bottom of a river around Salt Lake City, I had to find a new car. I was asleep when all the sudden I couldn't breathe. When I woke up, all I could see were the maple leaf patterns displayed on the inn's pillowcases. The sick prick tried to smother me in my sleep.

After a few ruffles and getting out the inn by the skin of my teeth, I found myself in West Branch, Michigan settling in a cabin by a lake. For two months, Kai left me alone. I didn't know if he was still searching for me or if he gave up trying to find me. Either way, I didn't have the will to keep going to Mystic Falls. For one, almost every part of my body was covered in dirt, cuts, dried blood (both mine and Kai's), and a couple bruised areas that were too sore for me to continue travelling. Secondly, I was sleep deprived. For weeks, I couldn't get a good night's rest or any rest for that matter. Either it was me, waking myself every ten seconds for the fear of Kai attacking me or it was actually Kai attacking me. I needed physical, emotional and mental replenishment. West Branch was a safe enough place for me to rest.

Staying in West Branch wasn't all _that_ bad. The cuts I had disappeared while some lingered either turning into scars or soars still. I had food, warmth, clothes, and a roof over my head. Christmas was the saddest for me. For the first time since I've been in this crap hole I felt truly alone. I missed my home. I missed everyone, including Damon. The Salvatore has been the only thing I looked forward to waking up in this prison. I couldn't stand him at times . . . all the time really, but we had a understanding. We grew to trust each other. Now that he was gone, I had no one.

Things were somewhat calm though there were times the slightest noise startled me. It was the beginning of a new month (now I know it was February) when I could finally sleep longer than an hour. West Branch was my safe haven. I didn't know where Kai was and I didn't care. He didn't have the ascendant, because I hid somewhere in woods around the Lockwood mansion. The dagger his twin had was gone. Kai was stuck in 1994. The only down side was I was stuck in 1994 with him.

I needed to get out and fast but there wasn't a way for me to leave without my magic. It wasn't until the next day I remembered Damon writing the coordinates to Silas tomb with Qetsiyah's magic inside that rock. As much as Damon told me about getting the cure for Elena, I should have remembered there was magic waiting for me in Nova Scotia. I wasted two months in West Branch when I could have been home where my real life resided. The only thing I needed to do was keep away from Kai. Sounds easy enough?

Getting out of the cabin was an adventure. I had many failed attempts stepping my foot out the door until I thought about how Damon would shove out the door and tell me stop being a wimp. I never spent so much time looking over my shoulder as much as I did heading out. Regardless of my self-conscious parting from West Branch, my journey to Mystic Falls was uneventful, thankfully. Through the rest of Michigan, Illinois, Indiana, Ohio, and West Virginia there weren't any signs of Kai. I didn't know that was a blessing or curse but it didn't matter when I saw the entry sign to Mystic Falls. I felt relief but beneath the relief was dread.

I knew something was wrong as I walked up the familiar driveway to the Salvatore boardinghouse but stubbornly I ignore it. I had a plan. I was going to shower then pack some clothes, get the ascendant and head to Nova Scotia where I could drain Qetsiyah's magic from the rock and go home. It was easy enough, but then I walked into the boardinghouse feeling a sharp stab greeting my torso. Easy my ass.

I fell to the floor feeling the worse pain I ever felt and above me was Kai. He was staring down at me with a sadistic smile spread across his stupid face wiggling a knife. It was soon that I was told the knife was his ticket out.

 **xx**

 _"_ _Look what I found." He gestured towards the dagger. "It took me awhile to find it but I did. My twinsy must have hid it again after she help daddy dearest and his legion of devil spawn lock me in my prison world. She hid the dagger in my father's room under the floorboards." He stared down at the blade. "I have to hand it to my sister, she surprised me. I didn't know Jo could be so vicious. She knew I was always scared to go in my father's room since I was a child. It gave me the creeps that room." He shivered._

 _"_ _What do you want, a sticker?" I winced. I looked down at myself seeing blood seeping through my shirt. This was bad._

 _Kai sucked his teeth as he shook his head. "That looks nasty. You should get someone to look at that." He snapped his fingers. "Hey, maybe you should see a doctor."_

 _Ignoring him, I asked the obvious. "How long have you been here?"_

 _"_ _A month, give or take. If specifically mean the boardinghouse, two days. Before this, I was staying in a mansion. Before I came back to Mystic Falls, I was searching for the dagger. After you got away from me in Nebraska, I hustled back to Oregon to look for it. When I found it, I hurried on back to Mystic Falls without rest just to get a head of you. It took you long enough. I was getting bored waiting for you to arrive. I thought about drinking bleach to pass the time. I always wondered how it tasted." His mind drifted off for a moment then shrugged his shoulders. "Oh well. It doesn't matter now, because you're here. Yay for us!"_

 _Kai kneeled beside me. "For two months, I have been itching to get my hands on you." He went to touch my face but slapped his hand away. He laughed maniacally. "So much fight and sass, I love it." He snatched my face up to his trapping my face in his hand. I hissed feeling his nails dig into my cheeks slicing my flesh. I tried to wiggle from his grasp but he only held on tighter. "And so beautiful." He moved the strand of hair from my face._

 _I went to move my face again but he only snatched me back forcing me to stare in his cold grayish-blue eyes. I wanted to gauge them out. "What are you waiting for?" I swallowed the lump in my throat painfully slow. "Why don't you just kill me and get it over with."_

 _Kai tilted his head to the side as if he couldn't comprehend what I was saying to him. The innocent action startled me. If it were anyone else, the childlike guise would have seemed endearing. From Kai it made me itch. He reminded me of a snake playing coy with its pray until it unexpectedly strike at the opportune moment. I was waiting for it, but to my surprise, he began to snicker._

 _"_ _God, I love your fire." His eyes wandered over my face. "That sexy brave face you like to put on when you know you're scared." He lightly tapped my bruised chin creating a slight pulsing throb. "That defiant jutted chin you like to stick out." He then raked his thumb over my almost healed bruised lip I gotten from the car crash. "The twinge on your lips when you look at me with repulsion. . ." His smoldering eyes moved back to meet my eyes. "You are a sight, Bonnie Bennett."_

 _He moved his lips inches from mine having the smell of minty toothpaste and bourbon assault my nose. I struggled to move away but he captured me with his other arm around my waist so I couldn't move from his closeness. Kai let himself linger over my lips. He went to move to what I thought was to kiss me, but instead he steadily moved his lips to the side of my mouth. He didn't kiss me. He only brushed his lips against my skin. He brushed across my cheek to my jaw then settle at my ear. I cringed feeling the tip of his tongue flicked my earlobe. I was disgusted and I knew he could feel it._

 _Kai nuzzled between the juncture of my neck and jaw sniffing me. I bit the inside of my lip trying to hold in my scream. I growled when he suddenly nipped hard on my ear. Not able to take the close proximity, with my free hand, I brought it up to his chest and tried to pry him off me. The more I struggled to get free, the more he pressed me against him. I pushed harder ignoring the singing throb on my arm where a bruise stubbornly wouldn't go away, but I didn't care. I needed Kai away from me._

 _"_ _Get off of me." I felt his breath on my cheek when he chuckled at my poor antics to get away. The sick bastard was enjoying this._

 _I decided to go for another tactic and dug my fingers into his chest until I could feel his blood under my nails. Kai grunted but made no move to release me, so I dug harder. For punishment, he bit my neck barbarously but didn't break the skin. Getting the picture, I finally let up from clawing his chest. I was done. I was tired of fighting him. I was tired of fighting period._

 _"_ _Just kill me please." Bile rose in my throat after I heard those treacherous words leave my mouth. I couldn't take it. My sanity couldn't take this. It was too much. I have been fighting too hard for too long alone. I wanted out. "Just do it." Hot streams of tears fell from eyes sliding down the side of my face. "Do it." When I saw he wasn't making a move to end me, my sadness turned into hot rage. "Do it." I hissed. What was he waiting for? "Do it. Do it, Kai." Still he didn't move._

 _I kicked, pinched, and clawed him but he made no move to strike and it was pissing me off. My anger startled me. Why was I so mad that he wasn't taking action in killing me? Why was I begging my enemy to end my existence? Was I ready to die? Have I fallen so low? Has my hope diminished? I should be appalled and embarrassed. I was thunderstruck by my lack and abandonment of behavior in this current situation. I should be fighting to save myself. I should want to save myself._

 _Where was my pride? Where was my fire? Where was my spark, my will, my strength? What did I have left of me that hasn't been broken? All of these questions pounded heavily against my skull and yet I still beg him to release me from my personal hell._

 _"_ _Do it. Do it, Kai." The chest heaved up and down from the adrenaline that was igniting inside me to speak with such boldness regardless of the repercussions. "I am sick. I am sick of the games you are playing with me. I am sick of seeing your face. I am sick of hearing your voice. I am sick of you!" I have lost it. I knew I lost it. I have finally snapped and I was completely and internally shattered physically, expressively, and mentally. "Isn't this what you wanted? All this time running around and chasing me and finally, you have me where you want me. So, get it over with." Kai remained unmoved looking above me with that idiotic clueless expression on his stupid face._

 _"_ _What is it? Are you scared? Are you a coward? Was everything you said me, the threats and promises, were they just words?" I goaded him._

 _Nothing._

 _"_ _Are you just going to stare at me?" Still nothing. "Answer me!"_

 _Nothing still._

 _"_ _Do it!" I thrust my body up wildly. "Do it. End me now. End me now, Kai or I swear if you don't I will find a way to end you." He stared down at me blankly not paying attention to my threat. Steely blue eyes gazed questionably down at me as if he was searching for something or waiting for me to do something. What did he want from me?_

 _His stoniness was driving me mad. I used to hate hearing him talk. It was like nails to a chalkboard. I was finding out his mute responsiveness pissed me off more. "Do it! Do it, Malachai! Do –"_

 _Before I could utter another word, I felt a sharp tug of my hair then the searing pain at back of my head when Kai slammed it to the floor. My eyes automatically closed as the excruciating pain I felt from the forefront my head to the soles of my feet. I opened my eyes ready to curse him out until a sight before shot a shiver down my spine. My body froze for I was paralyzing with fear that shook my bones to my very marrow. My blood immediately ran cold and breath became achingly short. I couldn't even speak let alone open my mouth. Above me Kai was pointing the edge of the dagger inches from my left eye._

 _"_ _Do not . . . call me that again." His voice was low and sickly eerie bringing goose bumps to my skin creating a burning itch to my flesh. "Don't ever call me that name again." My breath hitched when he tightened his grip around my hair adding on to the torture of my throbbing head. "Do you hear me?" I swallowed the pending lump in throat before I nodded my head yes. "Do you understand me?" I nodded again. "Answer me!" I flinched at the words I only said moments ago shouted back at me. I pinched my eyes closed to keep my welling tears from leaking but they fell anyway. "Do you understand me, Bonnie?"_

 _I made sure my voice was steady and leveled before I spoke. "Y-Yes, I understand." He stared at me pointedly waiting for me to say something. I took a shaky breath readying to open my mouth hoping words would come out again. "Yes, I understand, Kai."_

 _"_ _Good." A bright smiled appeared on his face wiping off every ugly lines and crease from his monstrous mask he had on before. I hated him. I hated him. I hated him._

 _He placed the blade somewhere I couldn't see but I knew it was close by in reaching distance. He sighed shaking his head. "My poor Bon Bon," He wiped my tears from cheek then caringly stroked it. The same itch crawled over my skin but willed myself not to pull away. The fear, the ache I felt in my heart wouldn't let me. The foul remnants of my fear grappled over me my body entirely and it only amplified when he touched me but I refused to show it to him. "So broken. So," He let his eyes wander over my face then back at me. "Weak. So disgustingly weak."_

 _He stood from his kneeling position letting my head fall to the floor. "I'm not going to kill you. Well, at least not yet." He began to pace in front of me toying with the handle of the dagger. "You see regardless of everything I still like you, Bonnie."_

 _I must have had a look on face that said I didn't believe him because he laughed. "Yeah, I know. Sounds hard to believe, right? However, it's true. I mean . . . we shared moments together. Some good . . . then some bad . . . and then some were downright nasty, but moments nonetheless. It's going to be hard," He blinked eyes pretending to hold back tears. "It's going to be hard leaving this place without you." He placed his hand over his heart mocking hurt. "I am going to miss you, Bonnie."_

 _"_ _You're disgusting." I wanted to throw up._

 _He ignored me and continued to nonsense. "I mean you are helping me get out of here. I have magic now. I know the spell. I have the ascendant." My heart dropped when he pulled out the ascendant from his back pocket. The mentioning of a mansion he was staying from earlier meant he was staying at the Lockwood mansion. He had magic now, so it would have been easy to do a locator spell to find the ascendant. "And I have your blood on here." He stared down at the red substance on dagger. He was right. He had everything to escape this prison. I have failed. "And depending on my mood, your blood will soon be on this floor." He pointed to the floor. "Look at that. You already started."_

 _I closed my eyes pinching my lips together holding back a whimper. I would not break in front of him. I won't. The mantra continued in my head but a cold hand touching my cheek snapped me out of it. He was wiping away my fallen tears. I opened my eyes looking down at me. "Hey, hey," Kai whispered. The care in voice only made me feel worse for my awaited doom. "Sssh, sshh, it's okay. It's alright." He crooned._

 _I broke. My body shook openly sobbing. "I hate you. I hate you so much." I admitted._

 _"_ _I know." He brought my head up to his chest and held me. "I know." He whispered again as he rubbed my back in a circular motion. "I hate me too, sometimes." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. He was mad. "I decided to do something," He leaned away from me to see my face. "To show you my gratitude."_

 _I stared at him puzzled. "What are you talking about?"_

 _Kai grabbed a tissue from the tissue box by the couch and began to wipe my face. "I decided to do something different." He tossed the dampened tissues over his shoulder. "I'm going to give you a head start."_

 _What? "W-What?" I repeated outwardly._

 _"_ _I'm going to give you a head start." Kai smiled kindly then tapped my nose playfully before he got up. "I will count to five, no, ten. I will count to ten and you will hide from me. If I don't find you before tomorrow's eclipse, I will let you live. I will leave from this dimensional prison without harming you and as a bonus I won't harm your friends." The smile on his face turned into a menacing scowled. "But if I find you before then, the deal is off." Horror stuck me hard He couldn't be serious. "You only get one chance, so hide somewhere good." He rubbed his hands together with glee. "This is going to be fun. I haven't done this since I killed my little sister Margery. She only lasted fifteen minutes or so. I'm hoping you'll be longer."_

 _My eyes widen. He was serious._

 _"_ _One . . . two . . . three . . . four . . ."_

 _I didn't get to hear him say five, because I was already down the driveway heading to the car running for my life. My will to stay alive wasn't lost like I thought. My fight was not over yet._

 **xx**

Now here I was, limping to get away from my capture. When I made it inside the operating room without being detected, I gently closed the door and locked it. I hobbled over to the cabinets hoping there was something to wrap myself to stop the bleeding. When I seen nothing was in the cabinets, I checked the drawers.

Finally, I found wrapping bandages. It had to do. I cautiously lifted my shirt seeing the deep stab wound Kai inflicted on me. I turned on the cold water in the sink and ran it over a clean towel I found. Carefully, I began to clean my wound. I clenched my teeth holding in my cries. I fell a couple of times trying to get away from some close encounters. Dirt, small rocks, and leaves caked over my clothes, skin and several cuts I reopened. Coming to Whitemore Hospital was the only place I could think of hiding and taking care of my stab wound.

When the wound was somewhat clean, I started wrapping the bandage around me. I knew this wouldn't stop the bleeding but it could hold me over until the eclipse. Then he would leave and won't harm my friends. I just need to stay away from him. I needed to hide and fast. Kai was on the same floor level as me, so leaving this room was out of the question.

Across from me, there was another door. I hurried and put everything back into place except the bloodied towel and wrapping bandages and walked through the other door. Inside was another room but different from the operating room and more as a regular room for patients to rest overnight. I turned to lock the door, but it didn't have one. Forgetting it, I hurried around the bed and sat in the small corner keeping myself quiet.

I looked down at my watch it was three-fifteen. An hour or so until the eclipse and this nightmare would be over. I closed my eyes taking a deep breath but every breath I took felt like it was borrowed as if I was waiting for inevitable. I knew I shouldn't have these thoughts, but it was hard not to. It was my twentieth birthday and I was in a hospital running from a sociopathic warlock looking to kill me for fun.

I sunk myself lower on the white tiled floor. The coolness from the tiles sent a jolt to my heated skin creating a somewhat satisfying ease to my overworked body. I haven't been asleep since I left West Branch. However, by letting the coolness from the tiles seep into my pores I was beginning to feel those sleepless nights strike back with vengeance. My eyes were getting heavier by each second passing by and the throbbing from my wound wasn't burning anymore. It had a slight sting, but it was easy to ignore.

I sighed deeply as I continued to fight my sleep. It was my birthday and I was in a hospital lying on the floor bleeding. It couldn't get any worse.

I could hear footsteps down the hall. He was getting closer I breathed quietly and brought my knees to chest trying to make myself small as possible. Then I heard the jiggling of the door handle in the next room. I looked around the room to find another escape. There wasn't any. I guess I was wrong. It got worse.

My head connected back to the floor relieving the strain I had on my neck when scoping around the room. Realization fell upon me. Even if it was another door to escape, I wouldn't be able to move anyway. This floor was too comfortable and my body was too tired to dare move another muscle. I was a goner from the moment laid my body on this floor. I should have kept moving.

"Oh Bonnie . . . are you in here?"

I squeezed my eyes shut trying to make myself invisible. I jumped when I heard him banging against the door trying to get in the operating room.

"Bonnie." That voice. "Bonnie." I hated that voice.

He rammed against the door several times until it finally gave in.

"Bon Bon . . ."

Was this it for me?

"Where are you, Bon Bon?"

Was this how I die?

"Bon~nie . . ." He was here.

My eyes peeked open seeing the door from under the hospital bed. I could see Kai's shadow on the white tiled floor. Just one twist of the knob and my life was over.

As if he heard me, the doorknob turned slowly then the creaking of the door opening rung in my ears. I tried to hoist myself up from my lying position but paused once I felt my hand touch something wet and sticky. I looked down to see my hand in a large puddle of my blood. Panic filled me seeing the mess I was creating. I looked down at my wrapped stomach splotched with redness. I didn't even feel the stinging anymore. I felt nothing.

"Bonnie."

My body shook hearing his voice or was it because I was cold? My head unhurriedly lifted towards my tormentor ready for to see his irritating smirk to be on his face. There wasn't a smile. There wasn't a grimace. There was nothing. I couldn't see his face. I couldn't see anything clearly. I could only see shadows, shapes, and the solemn bland colors of the hospital room. My breathing had slowed and all feeling in my body has diminished. A slight smirk pulled against my lips. It made sense now. I was dying. Bonnie Bennett was dying _again_.

I couldn't help but to chuckle but it came out as a cough. I took a deep intake of breath but regretted it. The air I breathed in tasted stale and rubbed against my throat like sandpaper. The action made me cough madly causing blood to splatter over the white tiled floor.

I swallowed the thick substance and cringed at the warm metallic after taste. "You found me."

He didn't say anything or at least I think he didn't. I couldn't hear anything except the slowing beating of my heart.

It got slower . . .

And slower . . .

And slower . . .

Until suddenly . . .

"Goodbye, Bonnie." Kai whispered in my ear before I felt a blade spread its heat over my chest as I felt my heart being pierced through.

Happy Birthday to me.

 **XX**

 _Bonnie_

 _. . ._

 _Bonnie_

 _. . ._

 _Bonnie, baby, you have to get up._

 _. . ._

 _Bonnie, I need you to get up sweetie. It's time to wake up_.

Hearing the voice calling out to her, Bonnie stirred awake. Slowly, green gem-like eyes peeked from under her lids. At first, there was nothing but brightness around her. The Bennett witch shielded her sensitive eyes from the blinding light until she felt the stinging ebb away. When she opened her eyes again, her vision was no longer blurry, but clear and what she could clearly see was someone sitting across from her. Someone that was Sheila Bennett.

"Grams?" Bonnie tasted the familiar name and it was sweet to her tongue. "Grams, is that you?"

The elder witch smiled radiantly as she nodded her head. "It's me."

Tears sprung from Bonnie's eyes as she collided herself towards her grandmother. Sheila held her granddaughter tighter than she ever did in her life. The elder witch could feel that Bonnie's spirit was broken soon as she touched her. The elder Bennett witch put all her strength and love into keeping her together. "I got'cha, baby. I got'cha."

Hearing her voice brought on more tears from Bonnie. For the first time in a long time, the young witch felt safe and secure. She felt whole and loved. She felt everything that she has been missing since her Grams died.

Sheila gave Bonnie a pat on the back telling her to sit back. When she did, Bonnie wiped away the left over tears from her face. "H-How are you here? Where am I? What is this place? Where –"

Sheila chuckled. Warmth saturated Bonnie's body hearing the joyous sound. "Slow down, child. One question at a time will suffice."

Bonnie closed her eyes taking in a deep breath calming the raging thoughts in her mind. Managing to calm herself, she was ready to talk. "Where are we?"

"Nowhere." Sheila said simply.

Bonnie blinked. "I'm sorry, what?"

"We are nowhere."

Bonnie waited for her Grams to say more but the older woman didn't. "What does that mean? What is nowhere? We have to be somewhere to be . . . here, Grams?" Bonnie looked around her seeing everything for the first time. There were in a white space but there weren't any walls. It was just a large white room of nothing. _It's not heaven that's for sure._

"It is just what I said, you stubborn girl. It's nowhere." Bonnie sighed. "But you could make it a _somewhere_."

Bonnie pinched her brow together not understand. Sheila held up her finger telling her to wait. The elder witch closed her eyes briefly before she opened them again. Bonnie opened her mouth to say something but closed it when she noticed the shift around her. She looked behind her and gasped when the white room began to change its form. The white space behind her began to change into familiar cream colored walls, a white love seat and a couch to match with the blended warm colored throw cover over it, paintings strategically placed on the wall, the red and cream floral curtains that she hasn't seen in a year.

Bonnie's mouth slacked as she walked further into the room. She turned around seeing her Grams grinning from ear to ear at her granddaughter's reaction. "Grams . . . are we, are we –?"

"In my living room?" Sheila shrugged her shoulder. "Figuratively speaking, yes."

Bonnie walked past her grandmother and entered into the dining room then led herself into the kitchen. The young witch slid her hands over the granite top counter and over the clay pottery net to the sink.

"Is it as you remembered?"

Bonnie whipped around seeing Sheila leaning again the doorframe. "How is this possible?"

"I never questioned the power at be and neither should you. That's how trouble starts." Her grandmother mildly chided her.

"Yes, ma'am." Bonnie twiddled her fingers trying to find the right words.

Sheila noticed her granddaughter's hesitance. "Spit out, child."

Bonnie sighed letting her fingers dropped by her side. "Am I . . . am I dead, Grams."

Sheila pulled out a chair from the counter to sit in. "That is entirely up to you." She pulled out a chair for Bonnie to sit and she did. "If you want to be technical, yes you are dead." Bonnie bit the inside her cheek as the word, _again_ , replayed repeatedly. Sheila reached across the table to grab Bonnie's hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. "Do you remember how you died?"

Bonnie nodded her as she wiped away her tears. "Kai . . . he . . . he –"

"He stabbed you in the heart." Sheila said bluntly. "But if you are being truthful to yourself, you were already dying way before he stabbed you. So, either way, you would have been here sitting in front of me."

"Why does this keep happening to me, Grams?" More tears fell from her eyes. She hated it. She hated she was so broken up. She wasn't this person. "What is it that I'm doing that causes me to be this way? Why does it feel like I am the only one giving so much but in return getting so little?"

"Because you have a big heart, Bonnie. You give so much because you love. You give so much because you are loyal. You give so much because you are a great friend. You give so much because you care."

"So, I have to suffer?"

"No. You can be a great friend. You can be loyal. You can care and love, Bonnie. What you can't do is give so much to some people who don't deserve it."

Bonnie scrunches her face. "Are you saying that my friends don't deserve –"

"I'm saying half of the things you have done for the sake of friendship shouldn't have been done in the first place." Sheila said darkly. "Friendship can be a gift but it also very influential to do something you never imagine doing."

"Grams, they were my choices. It has always been."

"Has it?" The elder asked simply.

Bonnie couldn't believe what her Grams was saying. "Yes. Everything has been my choice."

"With the possible influence."

"What possible influence?"

Without warning, Sheila shot her hands out towards Bonnie startling the young witch. Bonnie toppled over her chair but caught herself. "Grams, what are you . . ." Bonnie paused when something dripped from her nose. Her hand went to her lip and felt the sticky substance. She was bleeding. "What did you do to me?" Bonnie looked up at her grandmother staring at her with cold eyes. "What did you do to me?" She asked again with firmness.

"What did I do?" Sheila scoffed. "I didn't do anything. It's what you did."

Bonnie shook her head. "What are you talking about?"

"How many times have your nose bled by doing magic that you weren't ready for?" The question threw Bonnie into a loop. She was expecting something but not this. "How many times did your nose bleed from pushing yourself to the limit that you weren't suppose to forcefully cross?"

Bonnie felt herself clam up within herself as the memories rushed towards her. "I –" Bonnie clenched her head feeling the throbbing in her head. "What is happening to me?" She whimpered, but Sheila simply ignored her.

"How many times have you experience aching headaches after using those powerful spells. Some were mild but some were agonizingly painful like the one you are feeling now. How many times you had to lie to your friends saying you were okay when you weren't."

"Grams," Bonnie calls out weakly. The next wave she felt the familiar darkness scratch at her core.

"How much did you actually suffer using expression? How much did the darkness tear you apart inside, toyed with your mind, made you become someone you were not? How long did you have to fight to not hurt your friends because you had a twisted voice in your head telling you to do it?" Sheila watched Bonnie holding onto herself as the darkness claimed her. "Look at me."

Bonnie steadily lifted her head showing her inky black eyes and black veins. "Stop . . . please."

"Why should I? You didn't stop." Sheila stood from her seat. "Why didn't you stop yourself, Bonnie? Why didn't you think?" When she didn't get a reply, Sheila twisted her hand. "How did it feel when you died the first time?"

Bonnie snapped her head up looking at her Grams. She shook her head. "Please don't." However, it was too late. Already she could feel the coldness and the heaviness in her dead heart. "Grams . . ."

"Did you ever tell your friends how it felt to be trapped on the Other Side? Sure, you told that Gilbert boy some things but it wasn't all it and you know it." Sheila took a step towards her. "Did you tell them the torture you had to endure from the ancestors? How they punished you over and over again for your disobedience? How they ripped every bit of your happiness you ever felt and warped into this dark void of nothingness. Did you tell them, Bonnie? Did you tell them how much you suffered for them? Or should I say her?"

"No." Bonnie said weakly.

"Why?"

"Because . . ."

"Because of what? Because you wanted to be less of a burden? Because you didn't deserve it? Did you think they wouldn't understand?" Sheila watched Bonnie burying her head in her hands. "Why? Why Bonnie?"

"I don't know."

"You do." Sheila twisted her fingers again. "How did it feel to die again? You kept it from them. They didn't even know that the anchor would be destroyed with the Other Side. Why didn't you say anything, Bonnie? Tell me." When she didn't answer it made the elder witch angrier. "Tell me!"

"I don't know!" Bonnie bellowed finally not able to keep her torment inside any longer. The images in her head were too much. She couldn't understand the one person that loved her as much she love them would inflict so much hurt and cruelty upon her. The young witch didn't understand.

"You do know!" Sheila waved her hand and a cut appeared on Bonnie's arm. Then she waved it again, a bruise appeared on her cheek. Each hand she waved, a scratch, a bruise, a cut would appear. "You know, Bonnie. Tell me." She waved her hand again causing the young witch to yell out in pain feeling her wrist break over again. Bonnie falling out Damon's moving car and landing on her wrist the wrong way reeled in the witch's mind. "Tell me, Bonnie." Another wave and there was the familiar pain of being stabbed in her torso. "Tell me, Bonnie."

Bonnie shook her head. "I don't know."

Sheila didn't bother to speak. She raised her hand for the last time sending another wave towards Bonnie. She watched her granddaughter writher as she once again felt her heart being pierced from the familiar sensation of a dagger running through it. The elder witch blinked back her tears and remained expressionless and unaffected of her granddaughter's suffering through the years. "Tell me." She said once again.

The weeping witch remained on her knees hunched over on the floor holding her hand against her chest. She felt herself break all over again. She was this weak person, this person she knew she wasn't. This person was unrecognizable. This person was not Bonnie Bennett, but a shattered version of herself.

Sheila remained silent waiting patiently. When she was ready to tell Bonnie to get up, said witch opened her mouth to speak and Sheila knew she would get a real answer this time.

Bonnie took a shaky breath trying to remain calm stopping the throbbing of her rapid beating battered heart. "I don't know what else to be." She lifted herself from her knees staring at her grandmother with matching tears of her own. "I don't know who else to be than what I am now. I'm used to being . . . _this_." She looked down at herself.

Sheila nodded. "So the questions you need to ask yourself are," She stretched out her hand towards Bonnie. "Who is Bonnie Bennett? Who does she want to be? What does she deserve?"

Bonnie stares at Sheila's hand then slowly takes it into her own. The elder witch helped her up. It pained her to see her granddaughter this way but it was necessary. She needed this. "You have to figure yourself out, Bonnie. If you don't, you will destroy yourself more than any enemy can. You already started."

She placed her hands on Bonnie's shoulders. "You are beautiful. You are kind. You are smart. You are loyal. You are loving. You are fair. You are the strongest woman I know, Bonnie. You have always been strong since you were baby. You are resilient and proud. You push on when you know you can do better whether it is with school, magic, friendship, love. You fight, Bonnie. You are a fighter." Sheila squeezed Bonnie shoulders in reassurance and comfort. "You are a Bennett, the blessed one. You are a witch, a protector of balance. That is who Bonnie Adara Bennett is and so much more, but that it won't mean anything if you don't know it yourself."

Bonnie nodded. "I understand."

Sheila stares at her granddaughter for a long while. "How do you feel?" She narrowed her eyes at the young witch.

Bonnie took a breath feeling lighter than she ever felt in her life. "Alive."

The elder witch smiled then pulled Bonnie into her a hug. "Good."

Bonnie buried herself in her Grams' warmth. She didn't feel completely whole but she felt she could continue on. She felt this was the beginning of something but didn't know when or how it was going to happen. All she knew was this it was going to be different. She was going to be different. Bonnie was going to explore who she truly was and what she truly deserved in life. Her mind was racing but her mind, body, and heart were at peace.

Bonnie broke away from Sheila's embrace. "What happens now?"

"Now, you go on to the real world."

Bonnie was about to ask how but her grandmother gave her a pointed look. "Okay, what do I need to do?"

Sheila chuckled as she sat in her original seat. "You learn fast."

"Well, I had a good teacher."

"Very true, but back to your question." She gave Bonnie a wink before she continued. "Someone from the living has been trying bring you back and have succeeded in their search."

Bonnie shook her head. "Wait, what?"

"I'm sure you have perfect hearing, Bonnie. I'm not going to repeat myself like a damn parrot."

"I know, I'm just . . ." Bonnie didn't know what to say. She knew she felt happy that someone was trying their hardest to bring her back and not only that, found a way to get her home. "But how? Without the ascendant –"

"Are we in the prison world?" Sheila interrupted.

"No."

"So why are you bringing up the ascendant?" The elder Bennett questioned.

"I don't know, Grams!" Bonnie left her seat and began to pace. She couldn't keep still. "How else am I supposed to cross over to the living. Damon, Stefan, Elena, and Caroline are vampires. Alaric, Matt, and Jeremy are humans. Tyler is doing something but it is not looking to bring me back. For me to get back, they need a powerful witch or coven. Are you saying they found someone?" Sheila remained silent. "Grams?" Bonnie sat back in her seat when her grandmother remained silent. "It isn't them . . . is it?"

Sheila sighed. "I'm sorry, baby, but no."

Bonnie nodded her head taking everything into stride. She knew it wouldn't be her friends but she did hope. "So, if it isn't them then who is it or who are they?"

"He is your new caretaker."

"He?" Sheila nodded her head. "Well, who the hell is he and how do I know him?" This was not sitting well with the young witch.

"Watch your tongue young lady." The witch said sternly.

Bonnie had the decency to look abashed. "Yes, ma'am." She bit the corner of her lip trying to figure out who would want her back and who was able enough to get a powerful witch or coven on their side to bring her back. None this was making since to the young Bennett witch.

"If you think too hard, your brain will explode."

Bonnie rolled her eyes at her grandmother's joke but it didn't stop the smile on her face from appearing. When she sobered, she sighed rubbing her temples. "Can you at least tell me who he is?"

"No can do. It is a part of the contract."

Bonnie's eyebrows crinkled in confusion. "What contract?"

"It is the contract of the caretaker."

"What is a caretaker and what does this contract entails?"

"It is exactly how sounds. It is either someone who is employed or voluntarily willing to look after the person that needs protecting. Their objective is solely to look after you whether is from danger or it is to council you."

"So, in simpler terms, he is my babysitter?"

"Don't think of it that way, Bonnie. Think of it as someone that see potential in you and want to help you grow not only as a witch but as a person."

"How did this man become my caretaker in the first place?" Bonnie questioned.

"He asked me."

Bonnie stopped pacing to stare at her grandmother. "He asked you? That's it?"

"Yes, that's it. He simply asked me to be your caretaker. You happened to be in a predicament that he was willing to get you out of in order to take care of you." She shrugged nonchalantly.

"But why? Why is it so important for him to be my caretaker? Why help me?"

"That I do not know, sweetie. That is something you have to ask him, but I trust him. My trust is not easily given."

"You don't know why he wants to help me, but you trust him." Bonnie shakes her head. "This doesn't seem right, Grams. There is something. It has to be something this person needs me to be alive."

"For what?"

"I don't know." Bonnie let out a frustrated sigh. "A spell maybe?"

Sheila shook her head. "I don't think so. This particular someone would have no problem finding a powerful witch to do his bidding. Think about it, Bonnie. He is bringing you back from the dead. No ordinary witch can do that."

"Okay. Maybe he needs me to do something only a Bennett witch can do that no ordinary witch can."

"Why is it so hard for you to accept that someone wants to look after you simply because they want to?"

"Because everyone always wants something from me, Grams." Bonnie snapped. "No one and I mean no one had ever just come to me just wanting to help me. They always needed something from me. Ever since I became a witch, it has been that way. Even before then. I have always been dependable, Bonnie. Oh, Bonnie will do it. Bonnie will make sure to bring it. Bonnie can take care of it. Just give it to Bonnie, she won't say no."

Sheila gave Bonnie a sad smile. "It's not like that, Bonnie. Not this time."

"How do you know?" Bonnie sits back in her chair across from her grandmother. "How do you know this person is trustworthy?"

"I just know. I wish I can tell you how or why but I can't. I just feel you will be more than you are now." Sheila reached over to hold her cheek and Bonnie leaned more into her warmth. "I just know under this someone's care you will experience new things and you will thrive and blossom into the amazing woman I already know you are."

The young witch stared at her grandmother for a moment longer before she stood from her seat. "I trust you, Grams."

Sheila shook her head standing up as well. "Trust yourself, Bonnie. Do this for you. This is only an option. You can go back to the living and be under the care of your caretaker or you can find peace in the afterlife."

"Will you be here in the afterlife with me?" Bonnie couldn't help but to ask. She has been without her Grams for so long. It didn't feel right to let her go so easily.

"I am always with you, Bonnie. Whether it is here or in the living world, I will always be here. There is no force in the world that could change that."

Bonnie gave her grandmother what she knew would be their last hug. She would have loved to stay with her Grams, but Bonnie wanted to live. She wanted to get her second chance and do it the way she wanted without any influence. This time, she would make a difference. This time, Bonnie was taking care of Bonnie.

"I love you, Bonnie."

"I love you too, Grams."

Bonnie broke away from her Grams. Sheila wiped away her tears and Bonnie did the same to her. Both Bennett women laughed heartily. After Sheila finished drying her granddaughter's tears, she took a step back. "Are you ready?"

Bonnie took a deep breath. "I'm ready."

Sheila placed her hand over Bonnie's heart. The elder Bennett nodded her head looking at Bonnie. Already she could see a change in her granddaughter. She was ready. "I am proud you, Bonnie. Always know that I am always proud of you."

Bonnie felt the surge of pride swell in her. "I know."

"Good." And with a hard shove, Sheila pushed Bonnie backwards.

Bonnie took an intake of breath being pushed. Everything around her was going in slow motion. She could see her Grams staring at her as she falls. The world around her that she has known since she was a child had disappeared into the white wall-less space. From the pit of her stomach, she could feel a tight tug pulling her downward to the ground.

Feeling herself being pulled closer to the ground, Bonnie closed her eyes letting herself fall. Soon as she closed her eyes, she could hear her grandmother saying something but not to her.

"Watch over her and take care of my baby. I trust you with her." No one answered her back Sheila voice entered her ears again but this time the message was to her. "You will feel something unexpected while staying with your caretaker, Bonnie. Trust it because that something will need you more than you will ever know. For your sake, trust in your heart."

Before Bonnie could question her Grams' cryptic message, the Bennett witch lost all consciousness.

 **XX**

Warmth.

That was the first thing Bonnie felt was warmth. It was cozy and felt good to her skin. Wanting more of the temperate sensation, she snuggled deeper pressing the left side of her body into the fuzzy cozy surface. She moaned when she felt a trail of the warmth travel up the right side of her neglected arm. The warmth circled around her shoulder then traveled down her arm then briefly on her wrist and fingers.

The feeling on her right side left her completely. The witch grimaced in her sleep missing the sensation. Feeling her discomfort, the warmth came back but this time on her back. The trail made a circular motion then traced patterns on her side. The trail then traced her spine journeying up and down. It continued until it went past her shoulders then finally over her cheek. The sensation lingered on cheek for a spell then dips to her nose and traced her lips.

The steady motion tickled causing Bonnie to shift in her sleep. The warmth on her skin departed and immediately Bonnie felt the cold on her skin. Not wanting to feel the biting cold any longer, Bonnie snuggled deeper into the fuzzy surface she was laying on wanting the pleasant sensation to touch her skin again. She was not disappointed when she felt the warmth encircle her whole body.

Bonnie sighed contently. The warmth began to seep into her skin and dug into bones. A sense of security blanketed over her. It was something she only felt when she was with her Grams. Bonnie ignored the nagging feel in the back of her head telling her to wake up. She wanted to sleep a bit longer wanting the inviting and secure feeling to linger.

That was when she smelled something.

It wasn't bad. It was sweet but not too sweet. There was subtle scent of sweetness and earth with a hint of rain. Bonnie took a deeper whiff. _Applewood_ , she said to herself. She decided she loved the smell. It was calming and pleasing to her nose. Applewood with a hint of earth and rain and . . . and . . . what was that?

Bonnie stretched her neck trying press herself into the surface trying to figure what was the unknown scent that caught her attention. She knew she smelled it before, but couldn't remember where.

Bonnie pressed her neck against the surfaced and was surprised how incredibly soft but firm it was. Bonnie pressed body further into it. Whatever it was, it was getting hot and it sent vibrations to her skin. Ignoring her new findings, she decides to continue to figure out the familiar smell. It got stronger as she voyaged upward. It was . . . it was. . . .

 _Soap_ , the voice in Bonnie's head shouted. _Irish Spring._

The mentioning of the soap caused Bonnie's eyes to snap open. She faced with something grey and soft.

 _It's a shirt. A buttoned shirt._

Bonnie swallowed the lump in her throat. Her eyes toured upward until she had gotten to collar of the grey shirt where she met with a patch of skin. The calm and secure feeling she had moments ago vanished.

Bonnie continues to look up until she met with honey blondish stubble on their chin. _I was with a man? I was with a man._ Bonnie went to stretch her leg out but felt they were trapped. The witch's heart pounded against her ribs as she saw their stubble covered their cheeks and upper lip. Bonnie eyes lowered until they landed on the man's pink lips. What bothered her was the fact the two fleshy parts stretched into a smug smirk.

Green orbs cast their sight on the stranger's slightly pointed nose then the deepest crescent dimples she ever seen. The feeling of dread pulled at Bonnie's heartstrings.

 _No_ , she shouted in her mind. _Grams, wouldn't – She couldn't have – Not him!_

Not able to stop herself, Bonnie fully looks up and saw a pair of cerulean blue eyes staring down at her gleaming with mirth that she has seen plenty of times before and like those other times, she wanted to claw them out.

"Bonnie Bennett." The way he said her name made her shiver. His thick British accent was dripping with amusement and promise. It was a promise that she knew was not going to benefit her. What the hell was her Grams thinking when she made this deal?

"Klaus." It was meant to sound threatening but the witch wasn't over her shock still. _Klaus Mikaelson is my caretaker?_ Bonnie was pissed _. This had to be some sick joke._

"Had I have known you were going to _drop in_ , I would have been more prepared."

She pinched my face in confusion. To answer her unspoken question, Klaus point up. Bonnie followed his hand and she gasped at the sight. Above her was a small adult human sized rip in the silk canopy curtain. _Did I fall through the ceiling?_ The witch couldn't believe what she was seeing. _How? How did I –_

"Not to sound ungrateful, love. Even though I do love sharing my bed with beautiful women, I would remember such invitation, to a Bennett witch at that."

The young witch remained frozen beside Klaus' hovering frame not able to speak. Her mind was buzzing with disbelief and questions. She couldn't comprehend the true horror of this situation, Her Grams entrusted Satan himself, Niklaus Mikaelson, to be her caretaker? Her Grams trusted him to take care of her? _How did this happen?_

Seeing that he wasn't going to get a answer, the hybrid flip himself fully on top of Bonnie causing her to yelp from the quick motion. Startled, the witch blinked confused over what just happened. When she was settled, she made a move to get up but Klaus kept his weight on Bonnie and caged her in with his arms blocking her way. At this moment, the witch wished she had her magic. If she did, she would had fried to hybrid's brain by now.

Bonnie hurriedly pressed her hand against his chest trying to withdraw from being any closer than she already has to be. Klaus didn't mind it at all. In fact, he found her attempt to keep him away amusing.

"So, tell me, Miss Bennett," Klaus leaned in closer over Bonnie until their noses almost touch. "How does little red riding hood sneaks in the big bad wolf's bed?"

Bonnie ignored Klaus' question and spoke the words echoing her head. "This is the worst birthday ever."

Meanwhile at the Salvatore boardinghouse, Damon Salvatore was placing Bonnie's favorite cupcakes on the table next to a birthday cake and alcohol beverages he left out for the little party the group planned, with the absence of Jeremy who was against the idea. The vampire stared down where the cream cheese icing over the red velvet dessert but he was really looking at it. He eyes were heavily trained on the opened one of the many Gemini Coven's grimoires he took from Papa Parkers house in Portland. Ever since he found Mrs. Cuddle, Damon had hope that he could get his judgy back. Things have been getting in the way since Kai popped out of nowhere three days ago. He tortured Elena but the Scooby Doo gang was able to get her back. Now, Kai was in hiding but the dark haired vampire didn't care about the whereabouts of the little weasel. He had his judgy best friend to save.

Damon took a break from reading the old grimoire and let his mind wander. He missed the stubborn annoying judgmental witch and he was going to get her back and kill Kai.

His eyes landed on Bonnie's favorite tasty treat and let a small smile tug at his lips. "Happy Birthday, Bon Bon."

 **A/N:** **So there is no confusion about Bonnie with Grams, I wanted Bonnie to fully break. I wanted her at her weakest and I wanted her to openly admit that how she was treated by her friends and importantly herself is not okay. Sure, she says it in her head, but she never said it outloud for herself to hear and the only person that actually can get thatout of her is Grams. Grams loves Bonnie and I believe she was THE only one that had Bonnie's wellbeing at interest. What Sheila did to Bonnie was not to torture her but to say "Hey look what you did to yourself." Bonnie was telling Grams to stop, but it already been done because Bonnie already did to herself. All Sheila did was brought the memories back and made her feel everything she done in each season but all at once. This was the only way to truly break Bonnie down and admit that this is not what she wants to continually do all her life. Now that she is literally hit rock bottom, Bonnie has no choice but to build herself up again and she is going to do it with this second chance with the help of her caretaker.**

 **So that's that. _Whew_. This was a struggling chapter to write but I loved every second of it. Plus, it's Klonnie! After watching the last episode to TVD (which I said I wasn't going to watch but my curiosity got the best of me) I was disappointed. I was disappointed with season period with the exception of _some_ episode. I mean Elena is now tied to Bonnie and she has to die for Elena to wake up? Bah! But what totally was bothersome to me was that I totally wanted to see Kai vs Bonnie. Like a real showdown. Perfect opportunity blown. And Kai's sucky death? Seriously? So screw the season finale, I'm getting my Kai vs Bonnie and it will be the Originals at her side and Klonnie all at once.**

 **Now onwards to Mrs. Mikaelson :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I apologize for the tardiness but life grabs you by the ears sometimes *shrugs*. I had to split this into a two parter because everything I wanted to put in this chapter wouldn't have fit and I don't want to rush anything. The title _Retrograde_ for this chapter and the next is titled and chapter-inspired by one of my favorite songs from James Blake (Awesome song. If you want, you could give a listen if you haven't heard it. No biggie). Disclaimer: Not mine. Please excuse any misspelled words I might have missed.**

 **Thank you for reading/following/favoriting/reviewing Fall Into Me. I was blown away guys. Oh and thank you for whoever reading FIM for showing love to my Klonnie one-shot (maybe two-shot), Just Ours :) (:**

 **ENJOY**

Chapter 2: Retrograde Pt. 1 (The Thousand and One Pieces of Bonnie Bennett)

"Let me go, Klaus."

I didn't know exactly how many times or how long I have said those same exact words, but saying them wasn't getting through to my captor's head.

Klaus was leaning back on the headboard looking at me with mirth gleaming in his devil eyes as I stared back at him giving him the evilest glare I could muster. I hated him. I hated his smile and I hated how comfortable he was sitting in our…ahem, current position.

"Say please and I might consider it."

I was beside myself. He had some nerve! "Are you kidding me?" He wasn't. "No, I'm not going to say please. Let me go." I snatched myself away from his embrace only to be right back where I started…on top of him.

 **xx**

A game of tug-a-war commenced since Bonnie first tried to get out of Klaus' bed, which was fifteen to twenty minutes ago. When Bonnie first fell through the ceiling, the witch had landed beside the hybrid sleeping soundly. When Klaus moved to check on her, Bonnie unconsciously snuggled to his side. Color him intrigued, he wrapped his arm around Bonnie, for experimental purposes only, holding her close. He learned the little witch took comfort in his touch. Sleepy beauty finally awoken from her deep slumber and she had gotten an eyeful. That was when the fun started.

Bonnie's first try on escaping, Klaus had her arms folded behind her back having a tight grip on her wrist caging her body within his arms. Her second and final try, Klaus had to be a bit more creative and if he was being _truly_ honest with himself, a chance to be cheeky. Klaus sits himself up bringing Bonnie with him making her legs be on either side of him. He firmly wrapped himself around her arms and waist successfully locking her in place. The space that was once between them was nonexistent. Their upper torsos pressed together and pelvises dangerously adjacent to one another.

Bonnie's cheeks burned with embarrassment being in their new position. The blood spreading throughout the witch's cheeks brought on a delicious fragrance that made the Original hum in appreciation. Klaus leaned in rubbing his nose against her. "You smell mouth-watering."

Her blush reddens. "Stop that!" Bonnie moves her face away from his. "What are you doing?" Klaus never answers her. He only stares charmingly at the flustered witch. Bonnie twisted, turned, pushed, and pulled away from him, but for some odd and gratingly irritating reason, Klaus would not let her go. "Let me go, Klaus."

"Say please and I might consider it."

"Are you kidding me? No, I'm not going to say please. Let me go."

"What's the hurry?" Klaus questions coyly. "Are you late for something, little Alice? Chasing rabbit perhaps?"

Bonnie wiggled again. "Let. Me. Go." The authoritative tone was not amiss to Klaus but it did not daunt his actions in holding onto the tiny witch.

Klaus was enjoying himself immensely seeing the Bennett woman trying to leave from his grasp. The coy smirk on his face had never left from his lips since she fell into his bed. Surprisingly, he found that he liked the close nearness. The closer he got, the more she pulled away and he oh so enjoyed bringing her back to him. Her fighting spirit was commendable, wasted of course but commendable nonetheless.

However, within the time of being in an intimate closeness with Bonnie, Klaus couldn't help but to take notice of certain things he hadn't detected before. The times he met Bonnie he simply needed something from her or they were trying to destroy each other, but seeing her, _really_ seeing her caused him to see the little things that made up Bonnie Bennett. Of course, he knew the tiny witch was beautiful, anyone could see that. He wasn't blind but he never took the time to observe the creature in his arms.

For one, it wasn't until today he found out Bonnie had a slant jaw. As much as he was always in her personal space before, Klaus could never understand how he could miss a particular feature that was so vividly noticeable. It was a defiant little thing, jutted out and rebellious. He found it to be cute.

Then he became aware of her irises altering into a sundry shade of greens. Her regular hue, olive, he knew but when the witch was inflicting a specific emotion, her eyes came to life. It was fascinating seeing one color changing into another on to another. He could already decipher three of the many. Fatigue was fair chartreuse, vexation a fern green color, while anger was a deep emerald. Sometimes he purposely found himself saying something that would make the witch angry just to see them glow the gemlike color.

Klaus also took a rare taking with her mouth, especially what came out it. Her pillowed lips were cupid bow – his favorite – and were deliciously pink. They were sweet and innocent looking until she opened her pretty mouth. Her voice was of a temptress beckoning him for more and words were sinful. He enjoyed all the ways the Bennett explained how much she hated him. Almost as much, he enjoyed her colorful imagination describing how she was going to kill him when she breaks free. Oh, Klaus was entertained.

Klaus gripped Bonnie's wrist tighter causing her to wince. Feeling the slight sting stopped the onslaught of her body movements. The witch was uncomfortable and out of breath. With a huff, Bonnie blew her short chocolate tendrils from her face. With it no longer blocking her way, Klaus could fully see the loathing churning in her green orbs promising him a painful end. He was _thoroughly_ entertained.

Bonnie was ready to move again but abruptly stopped seeing Klaus was staring closely at her. An uneasy sensation crawled up her back seeing him staring at her so openly. She watched his eyes crawl over her face but they always came back to her eyes. The Bennett witch's hands began to get clammy and heart was pounding against her ribs. She couldn't understand why someone she absolutely hated was making her feel suddenly nervous. She wasn't scared per se, but she felt out of sorts with herself.

Finally, Klaus' eyes fell to her lips. Out of nervousness, Bonnie licked her lips. Seeing the sight, Klaus pupil dilated almost making the cobalt blue in his irises disappear completely.

Klaus lingered on the two fleshy parts then unhurriedly crept back to her eyes. He surveyed her green spheres turning significantly a dark myrtle green. An uninvited stir clawed at his chest. It felt heavy submerging lower and lower to the pit of his stomach. He didn't know what this feeling was but he knew two things. One, it was coming from the witch. Two, he needed it to cease.

"You're a fiery little hellcat, aren't you?" He teased breaking the tense atmosphere.

The murky myrtle green washed away reverting back to her regular hue. "And you're an annoying dog." She sassed.

The insult earned her a deep chuckle. "In all my life living on this terra, I have spent my Saturdays in numerous ways. Some were simply reading one of my favorite books by the fire while other times I might spend it tormenting some poor untoward soul or maybe taking in another bed mate."

"You're disgusting." Bonnie sneered.

He ignored her insult and continued. "But I have to say to have _the_ Bonnie Bennett falling through **my** ceiling into **my** bed is the one of the most spectacular moments of my long life. And on top of that, it's your birthday." Bonnie kept her silence. "What a lucky cookie you are."

Bonnie ignored the hilarity rolling from the Original. She wouldn't let him bait her into another one of his bothersome banters. She tried to pull from him for the umpteenth time but Klaus tightened his grip pulling her closer.

 _This was getting ridiculous_ , she thought exasperatingly "Is this necessary?"

Klaus arched his brow. "I'm sorry, is what necessary?"

"This," Motioning her head downward to their bodies. "Do I have to be trapped in here with you like this? Don't you have something to do with yourself? Chasing your tail for example?" Bonnie had no clue where these snide remarks were coming from, but a part of her knew it had everything to do with staying with the elder Salvatore in 1994. A slight plunge within Bonnie occurred as she thought about Damon, but instantly went away soon as Klaus opened his mouth.

"Cute. But to answer your question," He took a moment to ponder. "No, I think I don't. You have my undivided my attention for today."

Bonnie growled, actually growled. "You're insufferable."

Klaus shrugs his shoulder. "It's a gift, love."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "If I can't leave the room, then the least you can do is release me. You don't need to be this close to me to watch over me. Just give me some breathing room and let me sit on the couch. It's not like I can go anywhere without you stopping me."

"And how do I know you won't use your magic against me?" A disgusting smirk coiled at the corner of his mouth. "Or can you?"

Bonnie bit the inside of her cheek madly trying to hold in her pending rage. She knew Klaus knew she didn't have any magic. The fact that he was purposely trying to goad her to say it made her hate him even more and confused to why her Grams would give Klaus her blessing to be her caretaker.

It didn't make sense. The Original who caused so much mayhem and made everyone, including his own siblings, lives a living hell, with his threats, killing, and malevolent machinations, was Bonnie supposed to believe that Klaus was _the_ one to help her grow? Was she supposed to believe that Klaus genuinely wanted to help her? Was she supposed to believe that Klaus wanted to protect her?

She hated this. She hated this and she hated him.

"Let. Me. Go, Klaus." The witch was at the end of her rope. She would not stay trapped in this bed, in this room, in this place. "I will not ask you again."

"Now, why would I let you go? Aren't you comfortable?" He asked with a kittenish tone that made the witch want to scratch his eyes out.

"You know damn well I'm not." Bonnie spat. "What do you want from me?"

"It's quite elementary really. I only ask for your compliance, little witch."

Bonnie scoffed. "You are out of your mind if you think I would do anything for you."

"Then I guess you will have to stay here with me until you behave like a good girl."

"Until I behave?" Bonnie said incrediously. "I'm not some dog that needs to be trained, Klaus."

"No, you're an unappreciative little cretin that was saved by the skin of her teeth." Klaus watched the Bennett witch grow rigid in his arms. He could feel her fury roiling inside her screaming to get loose.

This was what he wanted. He needed to see it. He needed to see if what he was doing was worth it. All the trouble he gone through to get the Bennett witch back, he needed to see the familiar witch that took him down, not once, but twice. He needed the warrior Bonnie. He needed the strong Bonnie. That witch needed to come out. Klaus wasn't sure what happened to her in the prison dimension but whatever happened, it did a number on her. Bonnie was feeble and closed off to the essence that could make her into a promising powerful witch.

The moment he met Bonnie, he hated her, but he couldn't deny the potential, the untapped power surging through her. Klaus had to get the Bennett woman to exploit that power, which meant he would take any means to get Bonnie fully engaged, even if he have to drag it out of her.

"You are nothing but a novice not knowing what to do with a rare gift that had been bestowed upon her. How many times have you depleted your magic, hmm? Better yet, how many times has someone taken your magic away from you? More than three, has it not?"

The mentioning of her magic caused Bonnie to buck wildly. The aggressive motion broke her arms free. With speed she didn't know she was capable of, Bonnie slapped Klaus hard across his face. It took a minute for both of them to realize what happened.

Feeling the sting pulsing in Bonnie's right now red palm made it clear what she just did. Getting her bearings, she went to slap him again, but Klaus foresaw the attack and captured her wrist. Bonnie tried to yank her arm away but the Original wasn't letting her go again.

Holding her tight, Klaus picked her up and slammed her down onto her back changing his lax position to straddle her.

"How dare you! You have no right to say those things about me." Bonnie continues to put up a fight but the magic-less witch was no match for the Original. "Let me go! Let me go, Klaus. Let me go!"

In the new position her legs were free to kick about but the action didn't help her none. She twisted her body pulling her arms to get free. Klaus held her hands above her head and pressed his upper torso into hers weighing his body down on her making their faces inches apart.

"You have no regard for yourself and your magic. You use it as a tool to fling it about at anything that would harm your precious friends that never gave a damn about you in the first place. How careless you have become, throwing away your livelihood and for what? Go on, I'll wait."

Bonnie bumped her head into his moving it away just enough to breathe properly. She wasn't able to take the close proximity, not in her fit of blinding ire. "You don't know anything about me! You don't know about anything I've been through."

"Oh do cry me a river, sweetheart." Klaus retorted uncaringly. "I know enough about you little witch and believe me when I say I am not the slightest bit impressed."

"Then it's a good thing I wasn't placed on this earth to impress you." Bonnie countered smartly.

"No, yours is more on the lines of being useless and dying."

Bonnie's felt as though she has been slapped in the face. Her mouth gaped not believing how candidly Klaus was speaking to her. The witch few seconds of astonishment soon turned back into burning fury. Never in her life have she wanted to kill someone as much as she wanted to kill Klaus.

"What's wrong, love? Can't take constructive criticism?"

"Screw you, Klaus!"

"Is that an offer?" He inquired with a knowing smile.

Bonnie twisted her body to get away from him but his steel grip never loosened. "I swear when I get out of this –"

She only blinked once. That was all it took. It only took a second.

One instant, Klaus was grinning down at her, the next his face was perilously close to hers to the point their noses touched, all traces of amusement withdrawn from his face.

"You will do what exactly?" He says slowly enunciating each syllable in the foreboding sentence.

Bonnie steeled her gaze on him glowering down at her. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of backing down nor would she cower under his menacing gawk.

"You are in no position to make threats, little witch." And she wasn't truthfully and Bonnie knew that. She knew that Klaus, if he wanted to, could kill her without a second thought. Without her magic, she was helpless. "I advise you put on your big girl knickers and join us in the real world, love. If you feel any resentment towards what articulates from my mouth, then by all means, express your discontent. Speak until your bloody heart is at ease, but I could care less how you feel or what you want." He sneered. "You don't like me and I certainly don't like you, but I am the person that saved your dismal pathetic life."

Bonnie's heart clenched painfully hearing the ugly words spill from her enemy's mouth but she stubbornly pushed them away. "Let me go, Klaus." She pulled at her wrists but there was no avail. Klaus would not let her go. "Let me go!"

Klaus ignored her and continued with his rant. "I also recommend you to buckle down your attitude and do it now!" He hollered. "I'm getting bored with your insubordinate behavior."

"And I'm tired of breathing the same air as you, so how about you let me go and you don't have to worry about my attitude." Bonnie said in a derided tone of voice.

Klaus shakes his head. "You have no clue what has happened, what is happening to you."

"I know exactly what's happening to me!" She bellowed.

The outburst caught the hybrid by surprise. Bonnie saw something glimmer in Klaus' eyes but ignored the sight. She wouldn't let anything deter her from what she wanted to say. From the moment she woke up next to Klaus up until now, a coil been tightly wounded inside the witch. A coil that remained sealed since her detoxification of using dark magic.

All the spite and darkness she felt when using expression had been obscured, but not forgotten. When she was using dark magic, it was easy to tap into those emotions and memories. It was easier to say what she wanted without remorse. It was easier to strip anything off that was weighing her down and plunge into bliss knowing she felt free. With that freedom, it came with abandonment of any promises and bonds. Today, that very coil snapped.

"I know exactly what you're doing and how you're going to do it. I've been brought back from the dead to be used just like any other time in my life since I became a witch. The only thing worse than being used by my so called friends, is being used by you!" Gradually Klaus had moved his face away from hers as she carried on. "Once again, I'm going to be forced to be involved with assisting an emotional traumatic mad man with mommy/daddy issues and his dysfunctional family with whatever dastardly deed their facing that has absolutely nothing to do with me. Once again, I'm at your mercy by you dangling the people I care about lives in front me to only make me meet the terms to your needs!"

Klaus only could watch the witch as she ranted, suddenly speechless. "You want the right response, right? The blindingly loyal Bonnie that is so quick to jump into the fire, damning her own life. You want the Bonnie that tosses her own wellbeing for the sake of some danger prone doppelganger? Is that what you're after? " Bonnie didn't give him a chance to speak. "Well, you're not going to get it."

Klaus eyes widens with bewilderment and wonder. The witch kept on surprising him. She was serious.

"I am tired and I am done being the only person that sacrifices everything. I am more than that and I deserve more than that." A familiar heat blossomed in the middle of her chest igniting a spiritual flame she hadn't felt in a long time. "Whatever reason you chose to be my caretaker, I know it is not out of the goodness of your heart because you don't have one." She says nastily. "And I certainly have no clue why my Grams would trust anything you spout from your disgusting mouth, but I'm not doing _anything_ for you. I will **not** bend myself backwards for you. I will **not** do what you say. I will **not** give you my compliance. You will **not** use me for your own gain."

By the time Bonnie was finished, she was a heaving mess. Her face flushed and body was hot. Her heart was racing a mile a minute slamming hard against her chest. Green orbs had darkened, eyebrows knotted together, and plump lips distorted into a scorning frown. Sweat peppered her forehead and the back of neck. Her rage was evident in her face and gestures. Klaus took in every detail.

She was beautiful.

 _A beautiful mess_ , he thought to himself. _Damaged she is but her spark is back. It's not anywhere near where it needed to be, but it's a start._

With that last thought, Klaus loosen his grip on Bonnie's wrist shocking the witch. He stood from the bed to walk over to his dresser. "Are you hungry?"He said over his shoulder.

Bonnie shook her head not understanding what was happening. "What?"

"Are you hungry? You must be famished."

Bonnie slowly sits up from her lying position staring at the Original Hybrid's back. No matter how hard she was trying, her brain couldn't catch up to what she was hearing. One moment, Klaus and her were having a bed segment of a verbal royal rumble and the next he was asking her if she was hungry?

"What are you playing at?" She questioned cautiously.

Klaus ignores the question. "I'll get you something to eat and drink." He tilted his head to side trying to listen beyond the wall. Hayley had just walked in with Jackson. He could hear the little cooing noises from his daughter. A little smile tugged on his lips. He missed his little girl.

His smile dropped remembering where he was and whom he was with, reverting to his default mood from before.

He turned back to Bonnie who was still in a daze. "Now if you would please excuse me, I have something to take care of."

"Wait." Bonnie hopped from the bed to stand in front of him. "I want to know why you wanted to be my caretaker. What does a caretaker mean and why do you need a contract? How did you meet Grams? How –"

"Everything you want to know will be answered in due time but first," Klaus lifts the Bennett woman's defiant crooked chin.

The way he touched her was not aggressive or forceful like before, but gentle and kind as if she was a valuable treasure. A valuable treasure handled with respect and care, something Bonnie did not expect, especially from Klaus of all people. Her heart tugged lightly creating a discomfort in her chest. He was looking into those pools of green and she did the same with his much calmer blue eyes.

"I shall fetch you something to eat and drink." He dropped his hand from her chin and moved past her to leave out the room taking whatever feeling they shared with him.

Bonnie remained rooted in the middle of the room recollecting everything that happened and yet she still couldn't understand. "What the hell just happened?"

On the other side of the door, Klaus was already walking down the stairs scrolling through his contacts on his cellular. Once he found who he was looking for, he pressed the green button and waited for the receiver to answer.

 _"_ _Hello."_

"Change of plans. Our little witch has finally dropped in. I suggest you hurry on back."

 _"_ _She's at the compound?"_

"Our little Alice fell through my ceiling and straight onto my lap." The hybrid grinned devilishly showing off his crescent dimples remembering the little witch snuggling against him. "It was a _lovely_ surprise."

 _"_ _We're already in the car. I'll be there in fifteen and Niklaus…"_

"Yes?"

 _"_ _Try to behave."_

"Don't I always, brother?" Klaus then ends the call with his brother pocketing his phone making his way to see baby Hope then make his witch something to eat.

 **xx**

Bonnie didn't know how long she was standing in the middle of the floor but she was beginning to feel stupid standing there doing nothing. She moved to the chair sitting by the corner of the room not knowing what else to do with herself. Hell, she didn't even know how to feel. What was she going to do?

"What are you going to do?" Bonnie asked herself.

She looked across from her seeing herself in the floor length mirror. Hesitantly, she rose from h chair moving cautious towards the image of herself. The closer she got the more she hated it. The woman in the mirror staring back at her, Bonnie knew this was her reflection. She knew this, but she didn't want to believe it. She didn't recognize this person staring back at her. The woman's face was haggard and tired. Eyes were red and puffy. Cheeks were sunken in. Bonnie never took notice she lost weight in the prison world. She was too busy trying to stay alive.

Bonnie snorted. "Like that mattered in the end." The bitterness from her words left a nasty taste in her mouth.

Bonnie went to turn away from the mirror but her steps faltered catching something on her image self. Her eyes moved downward to the woman in the mirror shirt seeing red splotches of blood. Her eyes went wide and mouth ajar seeing the horrific sight.

Shaky hands rose from her sides reaching to touch the white stained shirt. All this time…all this time from waking up with Klaus and arguing with him, she only just came to realize her bloody garments.

She watched the woman in the mirror hands move towards her stomach where one of the large splotches were located. Bonnie stare numbly as the image in the mirror rub their thumbs over the dried blood. Her eyes lifted to the biggest stain on the woman's shirt, right over their heart.

Bonnie closed her eyes taking a deep breath. She opens them slowly looking down at her own hands caressing the bloodstained shirt. Her nails clawed her shirt up until she was able to see her stomach. Bonnie was expecting to see a scar or a bruise or two, but there was nothing, not even a blemish. Shock ran through her not knowing how to comprehend what she was seeing.

Her fingertips brushed around the spot she was stabbed. Bonnie bit the corner of her lip nervously as her hand inched to the spot. Her eyes pinched closed tightly. She reopen them looking at the woman in the mirror. She watched her touched their stomach. The pad of flesh brushed against their lower stomach, and out of nowhere, the woman yelped in pain.

Bonnie squeezed her eyes shut not believing what happened. She looked down at her exposed stomach. Her fingertips reached to touch the spot on her lower stomach wincing in pain. Having enough she pulled back her hand hastily. Both hands flew to her mouth holding in her impending scream.

She was shaking all over. She felt it. She felt the stab wound on her stomach. She didn't know how she felt it but she did. It was still there but not. Bonnie could see there was nothing there, but she felt the tore open wound under her fingertips. Remembering the feel of the blade lodge in her stomach made the witch's knees almost buckle under the weight she had on her shoulders.

Her hands went to her arm memorizing each cut and bruise. She felt them. She felt them all, right under her untarnished skin. Left alone, she couldn't feel anything, but only if she doesn't touch the places where she was injured…still injured. On her left cheek, forehead, chin, bottom lip, neck, places on her arms, wrist, knees, everywhere. The only place she didn't check was her chest where Kai stabbed her through her heart.

Bonnie stared at the mirror seeing the woman readying her hands to move to their chest, but they only lie numbly at her sides. Never in her life had seen anyone with a semblance of uncontrollable fear. The woman hands were shaking. Her body trembled with fright. Her eyes were lost.

Bonnie stared on waiting for the brave woman in the mirror to do what Bonnie was too scared to do herself. The woman only stands looking back at the witch as if she was waiting for her to do something. Bonnie could see the terror in her glassy eyes begging her to move, but Bonnie couldn't. Bonnie looked down at herself. She couldn't bring herself to see, to think, to feel once again her heart being plunged through.

Bonnie attention went back to the woman in the mirror and watched streaks of tears falling from her haunted eyes down her slightly dinted cheeks. Bonnie raised her hand to her cheek feeling the warmth of her own tears. How far did she actually fall?

A knock from the door startled Bonnie. She quickly wiped her face when she heard the doorknob turn. She spins around at the same time a woman was coming in. She was pale with rosy cheeks and long brunette hair. She was a skinny thing, but Bonnie thought it fit her quite well. She had a vintage look about her, a classic beauty. Bonnie moved from the profile of the stranger woman's face and onto what she was actually doing.

The woman was holding a bag in one hand and a bowl in the other. "You must be Bonnie." She stated.

Bonnie nodded her head. "Who are you?"

"I'm Hayley." She placed the bag and bowl on the bed. "There's clothes and everything you need to use for a shower. Klaus says shampoo is already in the bathroom." Bonnie eyes widen hearing she would have to use Klaus' bathroom. "By the look on your face I can tell you don't want to enter into his bathroom."

"No, I don't."

"I don't blame you." Hayley replies with a kind smile. Bonnie couldn't make herself do the same. She was still quivering from the aftershock from seeing herself. Seeing the witch was becoming uneasy, the woman hybrid moved on. "You can use my shower if you're that uncomfortable." She thumbed behind her.

Bonnie shook her head. "No, I…I'll just take a quick shower." Bonnie grabbed the bag from the bed. "Thanks."

"No problem." Hayley walked past her to open a door. "This is the bathroom. There are fresh towels in the linen closet." She walked back in front of Bonnie. "Klaus wasn't sure what you liked, so he just made you some sliced up fruit. Is that okay?"

Not having the strength to speak anymore, Bonnie nodded. She felt like she was going to break any moment. "Thank you…"

"Hayley."

"Hayley…thanks for bringing me the clothes and the fruit." Bonnie turned to the bathroom not wanting to spend any more time in the awkward space than she had to.

Bonnie entered into the bathroom, Klaus' bathroom. She didn't look around or care to do so. She went straight to the linen closet to get a fresh towel then cut on the shower. She grabbed her clothes from the bag and laid it on the bench along with her fluffy red towel. Bonnie disrobed herself and quickly threw her bloodstained clothes in the empty bag to throw away.

Bonnie stepped into the shower away from the warm sprays. Taking a deep breath, Bonnie stood from her crouched position and walked up to the spray. She experimentally puts her arm in the water and bit back her wince feeling the pain once more. Taking another steady breath, Bonnie steps in the shower fully letting water cover her body. She eyes pinched closed standing under the daggering sprays praying the pain she was feeling was only in her mind. After awhile, the agony had gone leaving nothing but soreness. By the time she was finished washing, she felt nothing but the warm water pelting on her now honey milk scented skin.

After Bonnie washed her hair, she hopped out the shower to dry herself off and put on her clean undergarments and her dark lavender dress. She slipped the cotton dress over her head and let it fall a bit above her knees. It was somewhat loose, but found it to be okay. She desperately wanted to brush her teeth, but wanted to wait after she eats. It didn't make sense to brush her teeth now then eat to only brush them again. Bonnie put her towel and rag up then left out the bathroom with her dirty clothes bag in hand.

Coming into the bedroom, Bonnie noticed Hayley was gone leaving her alone. The Bennett sighed in relief thankful she didn't have engaged in meaningless conversation. She needed quiet. Whether it was unseen to Hayley or not, Bonnie was appreciative.

She purposely ignored the mirror going towards the bed for her fruit bowl. When she had the bowl in hand, she made herself comfortable on the plushy cream couch and began to eat.

Halfway through her meal, Bonnie heard the door being opened then closed. Footsteps came closer to her but the sound didn't prevent her from eating the rest of her fruit bowl. Minutes later, Bonnie peered up from her empty bowl seeing Klaus sitting across from her holding out a bottle of water.

"Thirsty?"

Bonnie silently placed her bowl on the low table in front of her to grab the bottle. "Thank you." She whispered hoarsely.

Klaus watched the witch drink half the substance in the bottle before she placed it down beside bowl. "Hayley thought you would want to wear these." In his other hand were black knitted tights with some socks and a pair of cognac colored ankle boots.

Without saying anything, Bonnie took the clothes and boots and left to the bathroom. Klaus stared at the bathroom door trying to understand what was happening with witch. She seemed more closed off than she was before. The hybrid sighed. He could tell Bonnie wasn't going to make thing easier for him, which meant it was going to take longer for Bonnie to come into her full power. He didn't have time to evaluate her feelings and babysit her. He had other things to worry about on his side. The biggest problem was keeping his daughter safe from his estranged Aunt Dahlia.

It was true Klaus needed Bonnie's magic but it wasn't the only reason why he wanted to be girl's caretaker. He had a debt to pay and he would fulfill it one way or another.

"Little Alice, are you alright?" Klaus called through the door. He could no longer hear shuffling from inside the bathroom. It was quiet, too quiet. Klaus stood from his chair walking over to the bathroom door. "Bonnie," He knocked on the door. Still no answer. "I'm coming in little witch."

When the Original opened the door, he wasn't sure what he expected to see. He certainly didn't expect to see Bonnie Bennett sitting on the side of the bathtub with tears sliding her face. Klaus fully stepped into the bathroom standing a few feet away from the crying witch.

"Bonnie…are you alright?" A stupid question, yes, but he didn't know what else to say.

Bonnie bit the inside of her cheek. She was fixing to say she was fine. She felt the words on the tip of her tongue. Saying she was okay was the normal response. Usually Bonnie would tuck whatever problems she had away to deal with on her own. The witch had to be okay, she had no choice but to be. People counted on her to be okay. She had to be the one to keep a level head. She had to be strong. She had to be the fighter. She had to be the loyal one. She had to be the best friend. She had to be the listener. She had to be the understanding one. She just had to be everything that was asked of her, because if she didn't, who would?

Bonnie had to be available. She had to be available for use. Bonnie was open. Bonnie was there when no one wasn't. Bonnie was dependable. This was who she was and in some cases, she didn't mind being those things. She didn't mind being the best friend or the loyal one, or the fighter, the witch was all those things. That wasn't the problem. The problem was if she was doing this for others, who was doing it for her?

Who was helping Bonnie?

Who was fighting for Bonnie?

Who was listening to Bonnie?

Who was there for Bonnie?

Who was loyal to Bonnie?

Who was sacrificing themselves for Bonnie?

Who was doing these things for Bonnie?

All these questions were firing off in Bonnie's head while getting dressed in the bathroom. By the time she was done, she couldn't think of anyone who have done anything for her without a reason to use her magic.

Who had Bonnie's back?

Who wanted Bonnie alive?

Who is there for Bonnie?

Who cared for Bonnie? Not say it, but actually **shown** it. Who has done that for Bonnie?

When was the last time someone told Bonnie they valued her?

When was the last time anyone said thank you to Bonnie?

Who was Bonnie?

What did Bonnie want?

What did Bonnie need?

What makes Bonnie happy?

Who makes Bonnie happy?

All these questions and she couldn't think of one answer. All these questions and no one fit. This broke Bonnie's heart.

So…was Bonnie all right?

The witch stared up at Klaus holding his penetrating gaze and then…she laughs. The witch was laughing. She laughed harder when she noticed her sudden eruption startled Klaus. Her hand clutched her aching stomach trying to control herself, but Bonnie couldn't.

Bonnie took a breath, calming her laughter but it was quickly bubbling up. "No, I'm not alright. I am far from alright." She stands from the tub and did a twirl. "I'm alive but I still feel dead." She covered her mouth before her laughter broke through. "I am twenty years old and I have no idea what that means. Is that an accomplishment? Should I be thankful that you of all people saved me? I hate you." Another laugh sputtered from her mouth. "I hate your freaking guts and you're the one that saved me?" Bonnie pointed to herself. "How is that possible? In what world does that make sense? You, my enemy saved me from death and my friends are where?" Bonnie scanned the bathroom searching. "Where?"

Bonnie moved to the shower. "Are they here?" She opened the shower door. "Nope. Maybe here..." She pointed to the linen closest. She opened it. "Nothing but towels." She looked over her shoulder. "Ah, maybe here..." She walked over to the mirror opening the medicine cabinet. "Nothing. They are not," She slammed the mirror door shaking the foundation. "Here. They are nowhere. They. Are. Not. Here." A small cackle spilled from her mouth. "Where the hell are they?"

Klaus remained silent. "See," She pointed. "Even you don't know. No one knows." Bonnie turned from him pacing floor aimlessly. "I mean should I be surprised? I mean sure they made me the anchor, but that was out of need for my magic first, not because we have to save Bonnie. I mean they didn't even know I was dead. I can blame myself for that, because I told my cheating boyfriend not to say anything. I didn't want to burden anyone, but wouldn't they feel something was off." She turned to Klaus with tears threatening to fall. "Wouldn't they question it? Wouldn't they ask if I was _really_ okay? Wouldn't they have a clue, sense some sort of distress from me? Body language? Off putting aura? Figure out something was off?" With each question piston from her mouth, Bonnie stepped closer to the hybrid. "Wouldn't you question it?"

Klaus knew Bonnie wasn't asking him directly. The questions weren't for him, but for her. Bonnie was trying to answer the questions for her own peace of mind. He knew she had no answer for them. He could see the torment tearing her apart from the inside trying to figure it out. Klaus couldn't give her the answers even if she was asking him. He could only speak for his family and Bonnie was not family. The only thing he could do for his little witch was listen. Whatever torment and discord webbing through Bonnie's mind needed ousting. This was her way.

Bonnie rubbed at her forehead. "Am I asking for too much? Did the sign say 'Do Not Go' on my forehead?" She bent her head back looking up at the ceiling. A short chuckled emptied her mouth. "I think the only person that ever gave a damn about me was my Grams. She taught me so much." Another chuckle. "She was the only one that loved and cared for me unconditionally. I… I loved her… so much." A tear slid down from the side of her face. "She was my rock." The distraught witch tilted her head towards Klaus standing by the doorway. "And she's dead." She giggled as more tears fell. "She's dead. The only person that was there for me is dead." As her speech carried on, she continued to laugh. She bends at waist clutching onto the sink for dear life. Bonnie felt like she was drowning in her own despair but couldn't stop herself from laughing.

Standing behind Klaus was Marcel and Hayley. They heard everything Bonnie had said. They were downstairs in separate rooms. Marcel was talking to Josh in the living area while Hayley and Jackson were on the west side of the compound playing with Hope. Both were respectively in their own space minding their business until they found themselves outside of Klaus' room. The two couldn't explain how or why they was there. All they felt was a _need_.

When they entered into room, heaviness weighed on their body. It was Bonnie's suffering, her pain, her diminished hope wrapped in one. There they stood behind Klaus taking in the young witch hysterical disposition.

"I saw her one last time before I came here." She spoke again clutched her stomach. "I saw her and she was everything I remembered." Bonnie stood herself up and sniffed. "She smelled the same. Honey and peppermint, I remember it. She felt warm." She patted her chest. "I felt that. I felt her warmth." She shook her head with a empty smile painted on her face. "I will never have that again."

Another howl of laughter broke from her gut causing her shoulders to shake but soon after was shaking for a different reason. Klaus couldn't pinpoint when it happened, but her howling laughter transitioned into howling cries. He watched the once strong witch fall to her knees wrapping her arms around herself desperately trying to hold herself together. It was then Klaus could see how broken Bonnie was. She had no hope. She had no love. She had nothing and it showed through this moment.

The hybrid took a step towards her but retraced his step. Seeing the motion, Hayley moved past him to get to Bonnie. The brunette beauty took careful steps towards her not wanting to startle the Bennett witch. Slowly she slunk down next to Bonnie. Hayley stretched her hand out to rub her back. Her heart wrenched painfully hearing the sorrowful sobs. Without thinking, she moved herself closer to Bonnie bringing the witch to her chest. The witch leaned heavily on Hayley, bearing her weight and mottled soul onto the hybrid. Hayley willingly accepted it.

Standing by Klaus, Marcel watched the two women on the floor. "What is this, Klaus?" He asked. "Why is she really here?"

Klaus let his eyes linger on his little witch emptying her tears on Hayley's shirt. He faces Marcel looking him squarely. " _She_ is none of your concern. See that you remember that during her stay here."

Sire and childe stared each other down challenging one another. Marcel was the first to break contact looking back towards Bonnie. Klaus did the same seeing Hayley lightly rocking Bonnie back and forth. Her cries have settled and tears had stopped. The little witch was emotionally drained and tired.

Marcel moved towards them. "Let me take her to a room to rest." The vampire went to take another step but Klaus' hand stopped him from going any further. Marcel stared down at the offensive limb end part across his chest then back to its owner. "Is there a problem?"

"There is in fact. It's you."

"I'm taking her to bed. Look at her," He pointed to the sleeping witch. "Whatever you had planned for her will have to wait. I'm taking her." Marcel pushed Klaus' hand away continuing his path to Bonnie but was stopped again, this time with a hard shove.

"She is mine." Klaus hissed in Marcel's face. "She is my responsibility and I will be taking care of her needs throughout her stay here. The only other that have my permission to see to **my** witch, is Elijah." Klaus moved away from his childe to get to Bonnie.

Hayley stared pointedly at the father of her child coming forward. The hybrid tightened her hold on Bonnie. Klaus saw the defiant gesture. "I have no problem ripping your arms from their sockets, but I assume you would need them to hold our daughter." He threatened evenly.

Hayley stared crossly at Klaus then down at Bonnie. Tentatively her arms fall from her but the young hybrid's scowl never left.

Klaus stooped down leaning Bonnie's head on his chest then tucked his arms under her waist and legs. Holding her tightly to him, Klaus hoisted the Bennett witch up with ease. Without a backwards glance to either Hayley or Marcel, he left out of the bathroom heading towards his Californian bed.

Klaus gently laid Bonnie on the bed where she would be comfortable. Seeing Bonnie lying there made her look so helpless and vulnerable. She was open to him. Everything that came from her mouth was replaying in the hybrid's head. He couldn't stand the witch but he understood her. He understood her pain, her disaffections, and resentment. She was lonely.

Now he knew the root of the problem, the question was how could Klaus discontinue the destructive quarrels raging within her? How could he bring back Bonnie Bennett?

Klaus watched the witch breathe in slowly as she sleeps. He tucks a strand of hair behind her ear seeing her tear stained cheek. "What am I going to do with you, my little witch?"

"What are you doing with her, Klaus?"

Klaus rolled his eyes hearing Hayley behind him. "Instead of being your usual incompetent self, be a dear and fetch me a wet rag please." He heard her leave then come back beside him. "Thank you." He took the rag from her hands and started gently wiping Bonnie's face.

"Klaus…" Her patience was running thin.

"Hayley…" He said in return.

"What is going on? Who is she? What happened to her? Why is she here, Klaus?"

"So many questions," Klaus steered Bonnie head to other side to wipe her other cheek. "That I do not need to answer."

"Come on, Klaus." Marcel entered into the room. "Cut the crap and tell us what's up. Why do you have Sheila's granddaughter here."

Klaus' eyebrows rose in shock. "You knew Sheila." It wasn't a question.

"Back in the seventies." He replied. "I needed a spell to be done and the only one could do it was a Bennett."

"Huh," Klaus turns away from him. "You learn something new every day." He finished wiping Bonnie's face throwing the rag on the nightstand. "I'll tell you once more and I will not say it again." He faces the two troublesome instigators. "The witch behind me has nothing to do with either of you. Bonnie is my obligation solely with the help of Elijah. If you are not Elijah then you are certainly out of luck." He says with one of his condescending grins plastered on his face.

"You may speak with her of course. Bonnie is not a prisoner in my home, she is a valued guest. Get to know her if you must during her stay here because she will be here for quite some time, but that's where it ends." The Original's playful guise contorts into a visage of gravity and undeniable resolve. "Do not interfere." He turned away from them stalking towards the door. "If I even think your thoughts utter a whisper to concoct some futile plot to dissolve my plans, you will severely regret it." Klaus opened the door. "To make it plain and simple, do not lark about into business that is mine and mine alone." The Original jaw tightens staring at the defiant two in front of him. "And as of today, the witch is my business." He then waves his hand gesturing them to leave. "Now if you will excuse yourself, my witch needs her much needed rest."

Hayley and Marcel looked at one another then down at the sleeping Bennett. Marcel was the first to leave out the room but not before giving his sire a cold stare. Hayley remained rooted in place still looking at Bonnie resting peacefully or what seemed to be peaceful.

"You're not going to hurt her are you?" Her attention came back to Klaus. "Because if you do, I'll –"

"Oh don't be boring." He interrupted her. "Why do you care anyway? Why do you care for someone you do not know? Why the sudden interest in my affairs?"

"Because I know how you are, Klaus." The young hybrid responded sternly. "It is easily to see that Bonnie just went through hell and back. Whatever past she has or whatever she is going through, it is tearing her apart. I want…I need to know if she is okay in your care."

Hayley couldn't explain why she felt this way. She didn't know if she would do this for anyone else if someone else was in the witch's position, but she did know she had a urgent need to protect Bonnie from Klaus' machinations. Whatever it was, she knew it wasn't good.

"Not that it's any of your business, because it's not," Hayley scowled deepens. "I have no ill will towards Bonnie."

"Right, you just want to use her."

Klaus sighs getting irritated with Hayley's pestering. If he felt Hope didn't need her mother, he would have been killed her. "What I do with her is none of your concern." He opens his door wider. "Now if you please…"

Hayley took one last look at Bonnie then left out the room. Klaus stared at the retreating young hybrid then back at Bonnie snuggling into his pillow. "Sleep tight, little Alice." With those parting words, he shuts the door behind him.

Bonnie stirred in her sleep as she dreams of a woman she never met before welcoming her into their open arms.

 _"_ _I know you're down, my nightingale…but when are you going to get up?"_

 **xx**

Klaus begins to walk to his study when he heard the opening and closing of the front door. Coming upstairs was Elijah with Gia in tow.

"Where is she?"

"She's resting. What did the witch have to say?"

Elijah shook his. "She doesn't know why Miss Bennett came to the compound when she was supposed to arrive where we were located. Josephine says she would look into it and get back to us as soon as possible."

"Good." Klaus went past them to enter into his study to pour him a drink.

"Elijah," The hybrid rolled his eyes hearing Hayley's bothersome voice but the agitation melted away when he heard his daughter yawning but became irritated once more when he smelled Jackson nearby. "What is going on? Klaus won't tell us anything."

"And for good reason." Klaus chimed over his shoulder.

"I assure you, Hayley, my brother has the best intentions for Miss Bennett."

"In other words you can't tell me?"

"Correct." He said with one of his appearing and disappearing smiles.

"But it's okay for her to know?" The female hybrid mentioned Gia without looking at the vampire.

Gia snorted shaking her head. "I don't know anything. Elijah only asked me to accompany him, that's it."

"He's been doing that a lot lately…stringing you along, I mean." The cattish attitude keenly been acknowledged amongst the ones who heard and in return setting off the young vampire across from her.

"Is there a problem?" Gia stepped forward but Elijah brought her to his side.

"There is no problem."

"I sure hope not," Klaus said from behind them twirling his drink. "My daughter is in the mist of your circle. I would appreciate it if you both keep your claws to yourself while fighting over my brother's virtue." He took a sip of drink. "I would hate to be one to put you both in your corners."

"Niklaus, please." Elijah pinched the bridge of his nose. "There's no time for that. Hayley please come with me." He turned to Gia. "You as well." The elder Original twisted his neck to Jackson and a voice in his head screamed "no". "Just you two, follow me." Elijah left them heading towards Klaus. "I will need you as well, Niklaus. Marcel," The vampire came into view below them. "I am in need of your assistance."

Elijah entered into Klaus' study waiting for the ones he called upon fill the space. "Please shut the door."

Gia shuts the door behind her. "What is this about, Elijah?"

"I'm in need of a great favor between you three."

"What kind of favor?" Marcel questioned from the corner of the study.

"And what do you need _us_ three specifically to do?" Hayley stepped forwarded holding her daughter on her hip.

"Are we doing this now?" Klaus sat behind his desk.

"Would you rather wait before the contractor gets here?"

"Where's the other one?"

"I talked to her before walking in. She says she is two hours outside of New Orleans. That gives us enough time to talk to Miss Bennett before she awakens and before the contractor joins us for the evening."

"Whoa, wait a minute." Marcel pushes himself from the wall to stand between his vampire childe and Hayley. "What contractor? What the hell is going on?"

"And what does this have to do with Bonnie?" Hayley interrogated.

Klaus motioned Elijah to continue. The eldest Original made himself comfortable sitting on the edge of Klaus' wooden desk. "Niklaus is obligated to be here. You three however, have a choice in the matter."

Gia arched her brow folding her arms over her chest not sure where this conversation was going. "In what matter?"

Elijah cast his sights on Niklaus. The hybrid stood from his seat to sit beside his brother. "In the matter of helping us, procure a powerful witch." The room remained silent. "How do you feel about being Bonnie Bennett's witnesses?"

 **I know this was super heavy but I feel it was needed. Bonnie really needs to revalue herself and this is part of the process. Bon Bon is just going through it, but fear not lovelies. The next chapter is much lighter and get to see how exactly Klaus got Sheila's blessing to be her caretaker. And what what? Bonnie Bennett's witnesses?**

 **Reviews are welcomed. Thank you for reading :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm absolutely awful and I know it. I'm sorry it took so long to update any of my stories. If you haven't read my A/N on Just Ours, I have a new job and it has been taken up majority of my time (night shifts dude). I write when I can. BUT BEHOLD I HAVE BESTOWED UPON YOU A NEW CHAPTER! This freaking chapter was pissing me off but I love it. I know it's not Retrograde Pt 2, like I promised (that will be chapter four) but this chapter is definitely exploring the background of how this caretaking business first came about. I hope you guys enjoy it. Disclaimer: TVD doesn't belong to me but that doesn't stop me from having my klonnie XD**

 **Thank you guys for reading/following/favoriting/reviewing Fall Into Me. I am so happy you guy like it :) Please excuse any misspelled words I missed.**

 **ENJOY!**

Chapter 3: Fates Intertwined

 _I'm so tired…_

 _So tired…_

 _I don't want to get up…_

 _…_

 _Can I sleep for a little while longer?_

 _…_

 ** _You can sleep as long as you like…_**

 **xx**

 **Savannah, Georgia**

 **(Three Days before Bonnie's Unexpected Arrival at the Compound)**

Fingernails tapped on dark wood awkwardly trying to break the eerie silence in the empty bar. A woman sat on a barstool as another sat across from her behind the bar. "So…" She started. "How have you been?" The other woman said nothing. "The bar look nice." She tried again but still nothing.

The woman behind the bar ignored the question and pulled out two glasses. She placed one in front of her and the other in front of her company. She reached blindingly underneath the bar to pull out her favorite bottle of liquor she only drunk on special occasions. She personally wouldn't call this union something "special", but this particular situation did call for a hard drink and the other liquor in her cabinetry wouldn't cut it.

"How are the children?" The woman on the barstool asked hoping the other would speak to her. She didn't of course, which made her even more uneasy. She hated awkward situations such as these. She made it her business to avoid uncomfortable confrontations. Though the woman would have loved to be anywhere but there in quaint little bar known as Lenny's, but this was something she couldn't avoid any longer.

The woman watched the bar owner pour the dark substance into her glass then hers. She fiddled with her hands trying to scrape any ounce of courage she had inside her. "Could you talk to me please?"

"Why are you here?" The woman asked with a clipped voice. The one nicknamed Lenny snapped the cap back on the liquor bottle. "It's been what, fifteen years since we last talked? Then eighteen the last we seen each other." The bar owner questioned haughtily to her uninvited guest. To say the woman was irritated was an understatement. She was furious. "What do you want?"

The guest took a steady breath. She knew this wasn't going to be easy. She expected the hostility and being truly honest with herself, she knew she deserved it. However, that knowledge didn't make things easier. "I wanted…I _want_ to make things right." She cringed inwardly when she heard the other snort nastily.

"And how exactly will you do that?" When she didn't get answer, the bar owner asked again. "How?"

"Lenny –"

"Don't Lenny me. I want to know how. How are you going to make things right? How are you going to fix everything?" She moved her glass to the side. "How are you going to do it? Do you think just because you came walking in here after all these years everything will go back to the way it was?"

"I never said that."

"So what are you planning to do?"

"I'm planning to make things better."

"How?" The woman yelled.

"By being here!" Hope laced through her voice reflecting the emotion in the woman's eyes. She needed this to happen. She needed her sister to believe in her.

Lenny stared crossly at her younger sister then shook her head. Maroon painted nails raked through her unruly wild chocolate curls. "I don't believe you." She watched the hope in her sister's eyes slowly dissipate hearing those words. "I don't think I can believe you after all these years. I can't –"

"Trust me." The youngest finished for her. "I understand that, but Lenny I'm asking you…begging you to give me a chance to prove it." Hope once again flared within coffee brown eyes and courage steadily rebuilding itself. "I know I have been difficult and I have made a mess out of things. I have no excuse." She blinked back her tears feelings eighteen years worth of guilt, hurt, and uncontrollable fear run through her. It was the most painful feeling she ever felt but she was grateful to feel these crippling sensations. It was a reminder, a reminder that what she was doing was right. It was a reminder that she needed to solidify everything the woman had single handedly broken. All she needed was a chance. "But I ask you for this last time for forgiveness."

"Why now?" Lenny questioned. "Why come now? For all you know I can tell you to get the hell out of my bar and never show your face around here again."

The sister only shrugged her shoulders. "I have nothing left." Tears she was trying to keep at bay began to trickle down her tawny high cheekbones. "Mom is…" Her hand quickly covers her mouth finding herself unable to speak on the subject concerning her mother. It was too hard.

Lenny turned away from the heart breaking sight wiping her tears away. "Yeah…" She didn't know what else to say other than that.

Everything was crashing on the woman and emotions were high. She was angered by seeing her sister unexpectedly sitting in her bar, but a part of her was happy to see her. She was happy she was okay and living. However, her eighteen years worth of loss and ire was more potent and now their mother brought up in the conversation. This was simply not her day.

"I think you should leave."

"Let me try. That's all I ask."

Lenny eyes stared down at her untouched drink as her mind raced. The bar owner was completely blindsided. She wasn't expecting this to happen. After everything, she wasn't expecting on her early Sunday morning to see her sister. She wasn't expecting anything from her. She thought the ties been severed since the last time they talked. Lenny mentally nodded her head. "You should go. I can't keep doing this. I can't…" She rubbed her tired face. "I can't keep doing this."

"Lenny, please…" More tears fell down her little sister's face. She was desperate. "Let me try. That's all I want. That's all I ever need."

Lenny hardened heart softened. This was not good. She sighed heavily rolling her eyes. "You were always the cry baby." She said with lightness in her tone bringing a small watery smile on her sister's face. The elder Bennett woman reached behind her to grab the box of tissues. She was an idiot and she told herself she was one for doing this. "One chance…" Abilene Bennett held the tissue out to her. "One chance Abby is all you get." She said seriously erasing any trace of jest from before in her voice. "It's all I can give you."

The newly turned vampire Abigail Bennett nodded her head after wiping the wet trails from her cheeks. "I understand."

"Good." Abilene, Lenny for short, picked up her glass drowning her alcoholic beverage then quickly poured herself another. "Don't waste my alcohol." She stared pointedly at her sister's untouched drink.

Abigail picked up the glass wearily. "It's so…black."

The older Bennett shrugged. "Like other things I love." She wiggled her eyebrows up and down. "You know I love black liqueur, now drink. That's twenty dollars a glass."

"And expensive." Abigail read the label on the Fernet-Branca bottle.

"I also like expensive things."Abilene said once she drunk her glass. She poured herself another. Abigail grunted in response. "Drink it, Abby. Grow some hair on your chest."

The younger Bennett quickly swallowed the black liqueur down. A vicious cough broke from her lips after swallowing death in liquid form. She caught an evil smile on her sister's face as the vampire tried not to cough her dead heart out of her chest. After her coughs subsided, Abigail shook her head. "Obviously you like poison as well."

"It's delicious and bitter."

"Like your soul."

"You're right, my soul is delicious." Abilene snickered seeing Abby wipe the taste off her tongue with a napkin. "I thought vampires supposed to be tough." The Bennett witch poked.

Abby sucked her teeth. "Don't get cute." She stood from the barstool staring at her sister sincerely. "I'll make it right, Len. I promise."

Abilene shook her head. "Don't make promises you can't keep, little sis."

The Bennett vampire leaned over the bar to kiss her sister on the cheek. "It is a promise I'm willing to keep." She turned to make her leave. "Make sure to give the children my love? I'll be seeing them soon."

"I will." Abilene muttered before drinking her fourth, maybe fifth or six glass of Fernet. "How long are you staying, Abby?" She asked pouring another glass.

Abigail shrugged her shoulder as she grabbed her pursed from the table. "I'm staying for a good while."

Abilene squint her eyes. Though it had been over a decade since both Bennett women seen each other, the witch still knew when her sister was hiding something from her. "What's going on, Abigail?"

"Why must it be something wrong? Can't I just rekindle my relationship with my dearest sister?"

"Call it twin intuition."

Abigail shrugged nonchalantly again at her other half. "If I do, I'll make sure to call you." The vampire chuckled when she seen the displeased look on her sister's face. "Lenny, it's nothing you should worry about."

"Mhmm," The witch swallowed her drink. "Sure it isn't." Abilene placed her and Abigail's glass in the sink behind her. "Don't make me come looking for you, Abby." She could hear her twin mutter an "alright" as her footsteps headed towards the door. "Do I need to call for back up?"

The suggestion made Abigail's ears perk. "You better not call them, Len." She heard a snicker behind her. She faced her evil sister fully. "I'm serious Abilene. Don't call any of them, especially Barta."

"They are your sisters, Abby." A wicked smile curled at the second youngest out of the seven Bennett sisters. "Besides, they will be just _thrilled_ that our baby sister is in town and staying for a while."

Abigail actually felt a chill run down her spine. It was one thing seeing Abilene but seeing the rest of her sisters were out of the question. The Bennett wasn't emotionally and physically ready to take that step yet. "Lenny, please don't. Not yet."

Abilene snorted obnoxiously. "What do you think they're going to do to you, Abby? They'll be pissed sure, but they won't do any damage." Abigail arched her brow at her twin. "…that much, but look…" The witch move from behind the bar walking toward Abigail. "How about I give you a day or two before I call them? Just so you're prepared."

"And then what?"

"Nothing! The most they will do is ask to see you. I mean can you blame us?" Guilt swelled in Abigail hearing the well know fact. She owed them. "Come on, Abby." Abilene nudged her playfully.

"Fine." She relented. A huge smile spread across Abilene's face. "Oh shut up."

"I knew you will see it my way." Abilene threw her arm over her little sister's shoulder walking her to the door. "Everything will be fine."

"Sure it will."

"It will! I'll even make sure Barta won't get on you that much, promise." She held out her pinky.

The vampire stared at the digit then back at her. "Really?"

Abilene shrugged her shoulder. "Old twin habit."

Abigail stared at the slim jointed part for a moment before joining her pinky with hers. "This is so childish."

"Maybe."

"You won't let them beat me up will you?" The Bennett witch asked half jokingly. Her sisters were rough.

Abilene burst in laughter as she opened the door walking Abby to her car. "Of course I won't." The Bennett witch thought about it. "Well maybe a little, Abby. Goddess knows you deserve a good thrashing after all these years." When they reached the car, Abilene playfully kicked Abigail's boot. "Be safe, Abby. If there is anything you need –"

"– I know I know, call you." Abigail moved in to give her sister a hug and Abilene gladly accepted it. "It was really good seeing you, Len."

"It was good seeing you too, Abby." The witch squeezed her tightly. As she held her, a spark of fear settled in her.

The Bennett woman was scared of losing her little sister again. If that happened again, the witch didn't know how she would take it. She loved all her sisters, but Abigail was her twin, her other half. It didn't feel right not having her in her life. This moment felt too perfect and she didn't want to let the feeling go ever.

"Please, don't let this be the last time I see you."

Hearing the graveness and sadness in her sister's voice caused the Bennett vampire to tighten her hold. "It won't be." Abigail pulled away and kissed her nose. "Besides, I got your nose."

Abilene giggled at their old childhood "see you later". This time the witch knew she would see her sister again. How else was she supposed to get her nose back? "Really?"

Abigail buckled her seat belt then looked up at her sister. "Old twin habit." She put on her shades and drove off.

"Childish!" Abilene yelled after her.

It wasn't until Abigail's taillights were out of her line of vision before she stepped back into her establishment. She had a few hours left to do inventory before she opened for business. The Bennett witch stepped into the bar moving towards the sink. She turned on the faucet and grabbed the dish detergent to clean the two glasses.

"How long are you going to stand in the shadows?"

From the far corner of the bar, a figure shifted in the dark hall. "You've noticed?"

"Don't insult me."

"But Abby didn't." A deep frown settled on the shadowed figure face. "She really lost her magic." Abilene didn't speak knowing it wasn't a question. "Shameful."

The sound of broken glassed shrilled in the silent room. The Bennett witch's magic crackled in the air around them sweltering in the once cool room. "And you wonder why she is the way she is." Her knuckles gripped the sink tightly. "You always run her off with your unnecessary bullshit."

"I didn't make her run! She left us then she left us repeatedly after that. I didn't do that, Abilene. Abigail did that on her own free will." Heat began to spread on the witch's fingers. "And look where it gotten her. From losing her magic to being turned into a monster –"

"– Don't call her that!"

"She's a vampire!"

"She's our sister, Barta." Abilene turned to the eldest out of all seven Bennett sisters. "She didn't choose this."

"It doesn't change what she is. Because of her choices she made in the past, ruin followed her, which led her to the consequences she is suffering now. No doubt, it will take on more dastardly effects in the future for her, for us. Do you know what the witch community is saying about her?"

"Like I care what those old bats are saying about our family. They have no real foothold in the witch community anyway, especially not over us."

"How could you say that? They cared for us. Took us in when Sheila couldn't."

"Our mother protected us! You know that. You're just too pig headed to realize it." Abilene derided. "None of us held that against her except you. It's like you're trying to make her –"

"I'm not doing anything." Barta fumed. "I just know what is and I know my mother left us when we were five years old and didn't come back until ten years later, which she never told us why!"

"She was protecting us!"

"She was selfish! She was only worrying about herself, not the welfare of her daughters and the trauma that would come from it."

Abilene glanced at her older sister sadly. "It's sad that you're the only one that feels that way."

Bartha Bennett came from out the shadows of the hall into the light where her sister stood. "You don't know our mother as much as you think you do." She said venomously. "None of you know the real Sheila Bennett. Death was kind to her even though she deserved worse."

"Barta…" Abilene called out. "Don't...Just don't." She wasn't going to take too much disrespect towards her deceased mother, blood or not.

"Like Sheila, Abigail chose this whether it was intentional or not."

"You're right. It doesn't change what she is, but what does need to change is this nastiness and spitefulness you have against her."

"Can you blame me?" Bartha questioned as she twiddles her silver pendant between her fingers "She started this, have you forgotten."

"I never forgotten and even if I did, you make sure we all know it." Abilene leaned against the sink fully facing the Bennett. "Don't ruin this for us."

"Us?"

"Yes us, Barta!" Abilene bellowed. "You know the rest of us want to see Abby. Just because you might not want to, doesn't mean we shouldn't."

Bartha scoffed. "All of you always babied her, especially you."

"And you were always the hardest on her."

"I was trying to protect her!"

"So you say but I don't remember almost killing your sister being the same as protecting her." Abilene sneered. "As I said before, don't you dare ruin it for us or so help me…I swear Bartha –"

"Challenging me again little sister?" Butterscotch colored eyes glowered menacingly. "It didn't do you any good last time." The eldest warned.

Hearing the warning, the second youngest of the Bennett sisters' magic pulsed. Lights flickered on and off and the floor and walls wailed from the heavy pressure coming from the witch. "I'm not a child anymore, Bartha!" The scar that stretched across her back began to burn. "This time I will ruin you if you destroy our chances getting our sister back and I will never forgive you. Neither will the rest of our sisters." The witch turned away from her to clean the broken glass out the sink. "You can leave now."

Bartha hard glare soften seeing she might have went a bit too far mentioning their last fight. It was a dark time in the Bennett household and with dark times came things a person though they would never do. "Len," Bartha started. "I'm only trying to –"

"I said you can leave!" Abilene leaned heavily on the sink trying to keep upright. When she didn't hear any retreating steps, rage fluttered in the witch. "Leave now!"

Bartha nodded to Abilene even though the younger Bennett didn't see it. "So be it." She stared at her sister's back for a moment before she backed herself into the narrow hallway disappearing into the shadows.

When Abilene felt her sister's ominous presence gone, she quickly took out her cell phone from her pocket quickly dialing her contact. It answered after one ring. "We have a problem." A shot of electricity danced up her back feeling four familiar auras behind her. "Good, you were all together. We have a problem."

"So you said." The third youngest of the Bennett sisters, Rubin-Denise, also known as Ruby-Dee, grunted. "We got your call." She pointed to the third eldest, Georgette's phone who was sitting next to the second eldest, Margery. "What's exactly is the problem, Len?"

"Abigail is here." She finally said.

Barbra Bennett, the middle child, stood behind the bar ready to pour herself a drink froze in mid-pour. "Abby is here as in here in Savannah?"

Abilene let a smile stretch across her face. "She is." She noticed the not so happy faces around her. "And believe me I know that's a lot to take in."

"You think?" Georgette snapped.

The news their sister was in town brought on a myriad of emotions through the Bennett sisters. There was hurt, anger, but mostly relief. They have been following their little sister's whereabouts for years. Then it was known throughout the witch community that Abigail and her daughter were helping the Original witch to destroy the Originals. Soon after, their sister became a vampire tying her to the bloodthirsty monsters. The Bennett sisters never counted on that happening to one of their own, a heartbreaking reality. Unknown to the sisters, they didn't know how much Abigail turning into vampire would shifted the witch community in a way no one would have guessed.

Georgette pulled on the root of her hair. "How long was she here?"

"How long is she staying?" Barbra interrogated more.

"And why the hell didn't you call us sooner, Lenny!" Ruby-Dee gritted.

"Forget that right now! We have a serious problem."

"What's the problem?" Margery stood from her seat getting nervous seeing her little sister clearly upset about something.

"Barta knows Abby is here."

A pregnant pause only lasted minute until Ruby-Dee broke the eerie silence saying what everyone else was thinking aloud.

"Shit."

"Shit is right." Abilene rubbed her temples. "And you know Barta is going to tell that wench and her league of devil spawns."

"Why does she even be around them?" Barbra asked while searching through the small fridge looking for something to snack on.

"Maybe gratitude." Abilene shrugged uninterested. "Who knows what goes through that stubborn woman's head. I sure don't and don't touch my pistachio ice cream, Barbra."

"I don't want your nasty ice cream." Barbra took out a bag of frozen grapes. "Do you think she already told them?"

"Of course she did." Margery grimaced. She might have been pissed at her little sister but it didn't mean she wanted the Savannah witches to get their hands on her. "This is not good."

Looking around at her sisters' worried faces, Ruby-Dee pulled out her cell phone dialing a number she thought she never would have to call.

Noticing her sister dialing, Margery moved closer. "Ruby, who are you calling?"

"Who do you think?" The other Bennett women waited for her to tell them. "I'm calling that bastard."

Margery couldn't help but to snort knowing exactly who she was talking about. "Goddess, help us all." She muttered to herself.

"Ruby, please no. Please don't. Don't call him."

"It's an idea, Georgie."

"It is the worst idea ever." Georgette groaned from across the room.

"I agree." Barbra raised her hand.

Abilene raised her hand as well. "I second that. What the hell are you thinking, Ruby?"

"I'm thinking the good for nothing owes us and this is how he will repay that debt."

"This is going to be a true crap storm." Georgette mumbled to herself.

"Stop being so negative all the time!"

"He's not going to come, you know that right?" Barbra said taking a sip of her brandy.

Ruby-Dee's butterscotch colored eyes darkened bringing a malevolent aura around her. "He'll come if five very angry Bennett witches show up at his doorstep."

"And if he still refuses?" Margery asked coyly liking the wicked aura dressing the room. The Bennett witch was all for starting some trouble. She was getting bored living the simple life.

Ruby-Dee only smiled unkindly. "Then we put him back in that shithole he crawled out of. The same shithole our mother locked him in for twenty years."

 **xx**

 **NOW**

"So let me get this straight," Hayley said from the couch placing her daughter on the blanket below her to play with her building blocks. "You want us to be Bonnie's witnesses but what exactly is a witness?"

"Those selected few who witness the contract signing. Of course there's more to it but that will fully be explained when both Bonnie is awake and the contractor arrives." Klaus explained.

"And as witnesses you need us to complete this contract thing?"

"Correct." Elijah replied as he plucked a piece of lint off his navy blue suit jacket. "We need five signatures."

"So we in this room make the five witnesses?"

"Not quite. My brother and I will take on a different task when it comes to Miss Bennett."

"So who are the other two witnesses?" Gia probed.

"That information is on need to know basis for a selected few."

"And the selected few are you and Klaus."

"Correct." Klaus answered before Elijah could utter a word. "No need to worry your pretty little head about it, sweetheart."

"All witnesses need to be present before the contractor gets here." Elijah glanced down at his watch. "Which is in an hour and half from now."

"How did she get here?" Hayley needed more information than what they were giving her. She didn't understand what was going on and particularly why the Bennett witch was staying in the compound with them. However, she did know whatever it was it was going to put all of them in danger and the young hybrid was not signing up for that. She had a daughter to protect. "Why is she here?"

"That is need to know –"

"Klaus cut the crap." Marcel stepped in. The ex-vampire king was beginning to feel slightly irritated that their question weren't be answered straight forwardly. "Why is she here and what do you need her for?"

"To answer your first question Hayley, I believe Niklaus said she fell from his bedroom ceiling."

Hayley shook her head not believing what she was hearing. "She fell through the ceiling?" She chuckled humorlessly. "Is this some sort of joke?"

"A joke it is not, little wolf." Klaus sat down across from her. "She indeed fell through my ceiling. She was supposed to arrive at Josephine's home. Elijah and Gia were to retrieve her and bring her back to the compound." Klaus turned towards the closed door leading to his bedroom where the witch slept. "You can imagine my surprise when a five foot two witch fell onto my lap. It was like Christmas morning." A coy smile pulled at his red lips turning back to Hayley. "The only thing missing was a big red bow."

"Where was she before she…dropped in?" Hayley couldn't believe what was coming out of her mouth.

"She was dead." Klaus said plainly.

Marcel rubbed his face tiredly. "She was dead?"

"Inevitably, yes."

"How is she alive right now? Last I checked the Other Side imploded."

"Oh it did and Bonnie went along with it." Everyone waited for the Original to continue. "Bonnie was the anchor to the Other Side."

"I'm sorry." Gia raised her hand. "I'm new here but what exactly is an anchor and what is this Other Side place?"

Elijah nodded. "The anchor is a being that is not alive but not dead. They are the passage for the dead to enter and, if willing, leaving the Other Side."

"So she was a doorway to purgatory?"

"Precisely."

"How did she become the anchor?"

Klaus shrugs carelessly. "That is because a very powerful witch made it so. It is the same powerful witch or shall I say traveler who created the anchor in the first place. She is also Bonnie's ancestor, Qetsiyah."

"Miss Bennett had already faced her demise in her premature death." Elijah bent down to hand Hope another building block to finish her castle. "It made perfect sense to make her the anchor."

"So she was already dead before all this happened?" Marcel moved forward standing within the circle. "Then she turned into the anchor?"

"Correct." Klaus replied.

"Then the Other Side disappeared?"

Klaus rolled his eye becoming impatient. "Yes, we already established that early on, Marcellus."

"How did she die in the first place?" Hayley pressed feeling somewhat enamored by someone could face such catastrophic events. She felt as though Bonnie was someone who was very strong, but many layers to her. The young hybrid wanted to know more about her. She wanted to know exactly who Bonnie Bennett was.

Elijah face wore a grimace. "That however, we don't know."

"No doubt it had something to do with the Petrova doppelganger and her two pets." Klaus thought about the Mystic Fall gang. A lingering thought stsyed on a certain blonde vampire but just as quickly it came, it left along with any desire he ever felt for Caroline Forbes. "The little witch always bent herself backwards beyond measures for her so called friends with what seems like little to none returns."

Gia's brows turned down. "They don't sound like good friends."

"Eh well, their loss is our gain." Klaus smiled unapologetically.

"Then what happened to her after the Other Side got obliterated?" Hayley looked towards Klaus then Elijah. She wanted to hear the rest of the story of the troubled young Bennett witch. "If there was no Other Side, where did Bonnie go?"

"According to Josephine, Miss Bennett somehow was transported into a dimensional prison with a prisoner named Malachai Parker, an unstable powerless sociopathic witch."

"Bonnie was alone with him?" Hayley back stood straighter in alarm. "For how long?"

"Unfortunately, we do not know the specifics of Miss Bennett stay in the dimensional prison." A deep frown pulled one the noble Original's lips. "But seeing her disposition and mannerism, I could only imagine the horror she must have been through."

The three in front of him remained silent letting the information they received soak in. Gia was the first to speak.

"I'll do it." Everyone turned to the young vampire. "I don't know her and I don't know what good I'll do, but I'll do it. I'll be Bonnie's witness."

Hayley looked back at Marcel who was already looking at her. She turned back to Elijah waiting for her answer. "Looks like you have three witnesses."

"Splendid." Klaus leaned down to kiss his daughter's cheek then stood to his full height. "Are the other two witnesses on their way?"

"They are." Elijah stood from his seat.

"And our contractor…?"

"– Is on his way, Niklaus. Must you be so impatient?" The nobleman lightly scolded his brother.

"Don't get cute with me, brother."

Elijah cleared his throat as he stood from his seat straightening his navy suit jacket. "There is much to prepare. Gia, would you please?" He held out his hand for the newborn to take. Gia didn't hesitate to take it.

"What kind of preparations?" Hayley asked while staring closely at the joined hands.

"There is an engagement Gia and I have to attend. Afterwards we will get the last remaining things we need to finalize the contract. We should be back before the contractor arrives."

"What specifically is needed?" Marcel questioned.

"Oh you know the same old boring medieval tools." Klaus began. "A few black candles, sage, a dagger, your blood –"

Hayley eyes widen. "Our blood? Why do you need our blood?"

"Niklaus, I'm sure you can handle things from here on out." Elijah said over his shoulder as he escorted his darling Gia out the room.

Hayley and Marcel turned to the Original Hybrid. "Well?"

"I would love to explain more to you little wolf, but I need to check on our guest." With that, Klaus escaped from the heated glares from the young hybrid and his child to check on his witch.

"What did we get ourselves into, Marcel?" Hayley said still keeping her eyes on the door Klaus went through.

"Why, trouble of course." He picked up the unopened bottle of bourbon. "What else this family is good for?"

"Besides providing the good booze?" Hayley gave him a small smile as she picked up her daughter.

Marcel walked towards her swapping the bourbon for the small bundle in her hands "Besides providing good booze." He kissed the baby's cheek. "But you wouldn't know nothing about, would you little lady?" Hope didn't understand what was being said but she smiled anyway. "Good girl."

 **xx**

Bonnie didn't know how long she was sleeping but she knew it was time to wake up. The thought of opening her eyes made her cringe. She buried herself deeper into the soft pillow letting the sweet scent of apple-wood and pine fill her nose. Instantly she felt calm. She let her tense shoulders sag and body sink into the bed. She was relaxed until she felt someone try to shake her gently awake.

"I'm so tired…"

She didn't want to get up, not yet.

"So tired…"

She felt a brush of someone's fingertips flutter over her cheek. It felt comforting and strangely, she felt safe.

"Can I sleep for a little while longer?" The witch muttered sleepily.

Klaus stared down at the tired witch. He supposed to be waking her. There were things they needed to discuss before the other two witnesses and the contractor arrive for the ceremony. However seeing the tiny witch lying still in her slumber for some reason he couldn't bring himself to wake her.

"You can sleep as long as you like."

Bonnie sighed contently pressing herself into Klaus' pillow. "Thank you." She mumbled before she fell back into a deep sleep.

Klaus made his leave to let Bonnie rest. Soon as the door closed behind him, his phone began to buzz in his pocket. He took it out pushing the green button already knowing who it was. "Are you done with your little engagement already, Elijah?"

"Is she awake?" The Original asked getting to the point.

The hybrid glanced back at the door. "No."

"No?" Elijah parroted. "Why isn't she awake? We have –"

"I am well aware of what **I** have to do, Elijah. I want her to rest before tonight festivities. My little witch has had a trying morning and no doubt will be even more trying when she finds out everything."

Elijah pinched the bridge of his nose. "Fine, Niklaus. Please make sure to wake Miss Bennett in thirty minutes."

"An hour." No longer wanting to speak on the subject, he hung up the phone.

Elijah stated down at his phone for a moment before putting the device back into his breast pocket. "How strange…" He said aloud.

Gia turned from the blurring city framed in the car window to look at the Original. "What's strange?"

"Are you ready?" He asked purposely ignoring her question.

Gia shook her head. "I can't stand when you do that."

"Do what, my darling Gia?"

The vampire snorted. "And what is with that name? You've been calling me that a lot lately."

"Don't you like it?"

Gia turned away from Elijah hiding her blush. "I'm no darling." She almost missed the subtle smile on the Original's lips. "Why are we meeting this guy when he's already on his way to the compound?"

"There's something I would like to discuss with him before signing the contract."

Gia waited for Elijah to tell her what but the Original sat quietly driving the car. "Which is?"

"Nothing you should worry over."

The young vampire rolled her eyes. "Okay, fair enough. At least tell me why do I need to come with you on a venture that I don't need to worry about?"

Elijah chuckled. "What a sharp tongue you have."

"Answer, please."

"I thought we had established our partnership."

"Right, partnership is a nice way to say it."

Elijah thought for a moment. "Should I say a partnership with acceptable benefits then?"

"That sounds worse."

"Would you rather I call you my lover?"

Gia couldn't help her mouth to split apart into a grin. She shook her head as she turned in her seat to place her tan legs over Elijah's, pressing her back against the car door. "Just drive, Elijah." The violinist playfully said as she closed her eyes.

Elijah almost jumped when he felt the heel of Gia's stiletto slightly grazed him between his legs. The vampire took one hand off the steering wheel to caress his lover's knee then her succulent thigh. He almost forgotten she wore a dress while seeing Josephine earlier. His hands traveled up her thigh until it reached the hem of her midnight blue form fitting dress. "Have I told you today you look ravishing in that dress?"

"Drive, Elijah." Said vampire could hear the laughter hidden in her demand.

"Yes my darling Gia."

 **xx**

Bonnie was beginning to stir awake from her much needed rest. A slight breeze tickled her nose making it crinkle slightly. Eyelids leisurely open revealing her catlike green eyes. She could see nothing but shadows and shapes. The witch rubbed her eyes with the heel of her palms struggling to clear her vision.

"Ah, our little Alice is awake." She heard from above her.

Bonnie held in a groan. "Please…just don't." She didn't have the strength to argue with anyone let alone Klaus.

Bonnie pushed herself up from her lying position. Everything that happened suddenly came rushing back. The fog in her mind been lifted and her cloudy vision became clear. Beside her, Klaus was leaning against the wall near the bed and across from her Elijah was sitting comfortably on the cushioned chair.

The witch held in her surprise seeing the Original and turned to Klaus. "How long was I sleep?"

Klaus pushed aside the curtain near him displaying the painted indigo sky. "For a long time evidently."

"Evidently." Bonnie sneered. She removed the duvet covers from her feeling hot all the sudden.

Elijah watched the witch movements. They were slow and careful. She didn't trust her surroundings, which he didn't blame her for. She was in a room with a pair of vampires that caused her nothing but distressed in her life. "Are you hungry?"

Bonnie crawled to the end of the bed where the dapper vampire only sat a foot away from her. "Tell me how I got here." She folded her legs. "I want to know why I'm here."

"A straight to the point kind of woman I see." Klaus teased.

"Niklaus –"

"How did I get here?" Bonnie asked again this time directing her question to Elijah.

"Of course I will answer all your questions, but I must warn you Miss Bennett that you might not like the how and why."

Bonnie shook her head. "You let me worry about that. Besides, if I don't like what I hear I'm leaving."

The brazen declaration made the hybrid snort. "As if you have a choice."

Bonnie glowered at Klaus. "I **will** leave."

"Good luck getting to the door, love." Klaus grinned malevolent.

Bonnie was about to comment but Elijah had other plans. "I believe that is quite enough out of both you, especially you Niklaus." The Original stared at the hybrid pointedly before he turned back to the fuming witch. "Bonnie, if you do not like what is being said and will not partake in this rare venture then we will not stop you from leaving." Elijah ignored his brother's glare and continued. "If that is what you wish, we will not stop you." Bonnie nodded. "All I ask is that you listen to what we have to say before you make your decision."

Bonnie crossed her arms tightly over her chest straightening her back. "That's fair. And you or Klaus or whoever will not threaten me to stay?"

"We will not."

"You won't harm any of my –" Bonnie swallowed the lump in her throat. "– anyone from Mystic Falls if I leave."

She wasn't asking and the Original knew as much. "We will not."

Bonnie stared closely at the vampire. Her mind was screaming not to trust him. She never expected Elijah to keep his promises. She learned that the hard way when he not once but twice broke his promise to save his homicidal brother. Bonnie had no reason to trust the elder vampire and she certainly didn't owe him or his dysfunctional family anything. Though she felt this way, her curiosity was getting the best of her in the end.

"How did I get here?"

"Before I tell you how my brother and I brought you back to the living, you must know a bit of history between the Bennett's and the Mikaelson's. Our families have quite a history."

"Between Ayanna and your insane mother, yeah I know."

"It certainly was the beginning of our family's relationship, yes. However, it is not where our family connection ended."

Bonnie's brows pinched together in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about a true history, Miss Bennett. Centuries upon centuries, our families' fates intertwined."

"How?"

"Let's start from the beginning." Elijah started. "A thousand years ago or so there was agreement between two witches. One was our mother, Esther and the other was your great ancestor Ayanna. As you know, your ancestor was the one who taught our mother the true essence of magic." Bonnie nodded. "However, at first Ayanna refused."

Bonnie's eyes widen. "She did? Why?"

"Our dear mother wasn't deemed worthy." Klaus crossed his ankle over the other. "Ayanna wasn't a fool. She could see behind our mother's daunting sickly sweet exterior for the monster she truly was."

"Wait," Bonnie held her hand up. "I thought Esther and Ayanna were friends."

"They had a certain kinship." Elijah admitted as memories of the witch that he known since he was a child surfaced. "But mainly it was a pupil and mentor relationship." Bonnie nodded her head for him to continue. "Ayanna knew being involved with our mother would bring darkness upon this world."

"Vampires." Bonnie said knowingly.

"Vampires."

"And yet she still taught her."

Elijah nodded. "That she did but not without some sort of sacrifice from my mother. It was the only way she would teach our mother anything."

Bonnie looked between Elijah and Klaus. "What was it?"

"A Deal." Klaus said happily.

Bonnie turned to the hybrid perplexed. "What deal?"

"A deal that sealed our families' fates for all these years." Bonnie continued to stare on waiting for him to finish. "Ayanna was a spectacular witch. My siblings and I grew up around her. We respected her. We even loved her like she was our own mother when ours wasn't so forthcoming." Disdain dripped on his every word. "She knew that she would be attached to us before we even knew her. And for that, the deal had begun." Klaus sat on the bed across from Bonnie. "As long as the Bennett line lives, a Mikaelson if needed to be at anytime shall be their caretaker."

Bonnie swallowed the lump in her throat. "Grams told me what a caretaker was…but I know there's more to it, more that have to be involved."

"There is." Elijah agreed. "It is an undeniable connection between the participant and the caretaker or caretakers."

"You can have more than one?"

"Yes, but it is ideally to have only one."

"Have you ever been a caretaker before?"

"No, I haven't."

"So who has?" Bonnie questioned. "I mean have any of the Mikaelson's have been a caretaker to a Bennett?"

"Our brother Kol has been caretaker to the total of four of your ancestors."

Bonnie snorted. "You can't be serious…" She waited for someone to deny it. "You're serious?"

"As an exploding heart, love." Klaus walked over to his wet bar. "Kol has always been infatuated with magic and witches, particularly Bennett witches."

"Who did he look after?" Bonnie asked feeling strangely intrigued.

"We do not know the first or second, however we did know the third." Elijah held out his glass for Klaus to pour him a drink."

"Her name was Helena Bennett." Klaus said as he poured the bourbon in the glass cup. "It was the year 1098."

Elijah nodded fondly. "Italy was where we met her. Kol was fascinated by her." Bonnie watched the vampire carefully seeing the glint of nostalgia in his dark eyes. "We all were."

"She had a wicked tongue and immense power." Klaus finally spoke. "She was a spitfire. She wasn't afraid of us."

"You cared for her."

Klaus scoffed at the notion. "I couldn't stand that witch. She always had something to say. She was a judgmental little thing. Sticking her nose in the air and sitting on her bloody high horse." Klaus let himself remember the fiery witch. A faint smile graced his lips. "But I respected her. It was a rarity meeting someone that was on equal footing as us."

"Do you remember when we first met her, Niklaus?"

A deep chuckled tumbled across the hybrid's red lips. "How could I forget? She sent a dagger straight through my heart." Bonnie eyes widen. "It was quite hilarious seeing the surprised look on her face when she seen I wasn't shriveling up like a prune."

"Why did she dagger you?"

"You mean besides the fact I was a blood thirsty vampire?" Bonnie rolled her eyes. "I killed her daughter's lover."

The witch's mouth gaped comically. "Wha–" She shook her head trying to clear her jumbling thoughts. "You killed her daughter's boyfriend? Why?"

"I was hungry." Klaus shrugged nonchalantly after he gulped down his drink.

"Yes, little Esmeralda was not please." Elijah tilted his head back toward Klaus.

"Broke her little heart, I did." Klaus poured another himself another glass of the amber liquid. "Come to find out, Helena didn't even like the boy." He shrugged her shoulders. "I did her a kindness without even knowing it."

"Of course you did." Bonnie said smartly. She turned from Klaus to Elijah. "Tell me more about Helena."

"Helena was one of the daughters of the Witch of the Five."

"Witch of the Five?" Bonnie mumbled. "You mean the witch that created the five vampire hunters to keep Silas from awakening? That witch?"

"The very same, Miss Bennett."

"So if Helena was one of the daughters of the Witch of the Five, that means –"

"She is also your ancestor." Elijah finished for her.

Bonnie rubbed her tired face feeling a bit warm. "Okay, so what else about Helena?"

"Helena was the youngest of her seven siblings. She had five elder sisters who were the protectors of Silas' tomb. She also had two older brothers who I believe lived to be advisors to some king." Elijah waved his hand offhandedly.

"Your great ancestor was a healer amongst the people in a small village and its neighbors. For years, Kol had protected her." Klaus swallowed the liquid in his glass then poured him another. "Unfortunately, the contract became void once a vampire hunter named Alexander came into the picture in the year 1114."

"He was one of the five."

Elijah nodded. "He was involved with Rebekah and one would say they were in love." From the corner of his peripheral, he could see Klaus rolling his eyes at the statement but ignored it. "However, sometime later he found out about Rebekah's true nature as well as ours. One night he taken Rebekah, seduced her, then daggered her while the other hunters daggered us. The only one that wasn't affected was Niklaus being what he is."

"What happened to Helena?" Bonnie eagerly asked.

"Alexander's men killed her and her coven after trying to help us." Klaus' grip on his glass tightened. The cup whined as the pressure increased along with the Original Hybrid's past ire. "They deemed her a traitor and burned her coven and Helena along with the villagers she sworn to protect." The glass finally gave out in his hands making the witch jump. She watched the shattered remains fell to the floor. "Kol watched while daggered as they burned her body."

Bonnie's heart sunk hearing the tragic tale of her ancestor. Not wanting to let the somber feeling sit in her chest any longer, she changed the subject. "Who was the fourth?"

"The fourth was Angelica Bennett."

"She sounds familiar."

"I would be surprised if it didn't. Who could ever forget La Reina Roja, the Red Queen." Klaus smiled evilly. "She was my favorite."

"You like anyone who is just as power hungry as you, dear brother."

"Now, now Elijah, don't be like that. You're just sore that she didn't fall for your exasperating decorative dribble."

"Yes well, Angelica had grown quite crass over the years." Elijah admitted before sipping his drink.

"Wasn't she…I don't know, mental?"

"She wasn't always like that." Elijah placed his glass beside him. "She was quite ductile. Angelica was innocent and pure hearted."

"So, what happened to her?"

"The little witch got a little taste of dark magic." Klaus stepped forward sitting back on the end of the bed across from Bonnie.

"She used expression?"

"No." Elijah stood from his seat. "It was something much darker than expression. It was something that wasn't even supposed to exist."

Bonnie tilted her head to side staring at the Original. "What was it?"

"It was an immense amount of power that is locked away where no one can claim it." Elijah answered gravely.

"From what I heard, Angelica Bennett died. Is that when the contract went void?"

"No, it was way before that." Bonnie raised her brow waiting for the hybrid to continue. "Kol and Angelica was a rowdy bunch. Kol and his sadistic ways and Angelica being hollowed and driven insane by dark magic, they were bringing destruction."

"But, I read Angelica served the people." Bonnie pointed out.

"Oh she did." Klaus acknowledged. "But her enemies suffered greatly."

"Anglica had become merciless and malevolent with her punishment. She burned her enemies' villages, killing their families, and killed the persecutor after enjoying the look of pain and fear on their face after they witness the horror she plagued upon them. With the dark magic coursing through her veins, she became blood thirsty and Kol thrived on it."

"So, what happened for the contract to become void?"

"Mikael." Klaus gritted.

"You mean your nutcase father?" Bonnie guffawed. "What does he have to do with it?"

"For centuries our father had been tracking us down to kill us. An endless chase trying to corner us within his grasp. With both Angelica and Kol leaving copious sum of dead bodies laying around, our father would be sure to show up and he did."

"He put my horse's head on a pike in the middle of the town square." Klaus continued. "We gathered our things and we were ready to leave. The only one who didn't want to leave was Kol. He didn't leave me much of a choice but to dagger him. And viola, contract is terminated."

"We've gotten word while we were starting our new life in New Orleans that Angelica had died."

"Was it the dark magic?" Bonnie prodded.

Elijah shook his head. "That I do not know."

"So," Bonnie sighed heavily letting the information that was giving to her settle in. "Ayanna made a deal with Esther that her line will forever watch over hers."

"Correct, with the acceptation of witnesses if it is called for."

"Witnesses? What are witnesses?"

"Witnesses are the selected few that witness the transaction of the signing of the contract. The witnesses must be present and sign the contract as well."

"Do I have witnesses?"

"You have five."

"Who?"

"One of them is Hayley, you already met her."

"The other is my child, Marcel." Klaus stood from the bed. "His childe Gia will also be your witness."

"Who are the other two? You only named three."

Elijah opened his mother to speak but Klaus swiftly intercepted the conversation. "We'll discuss details later."

"All right." Bonnie stared at the hybrid strangely before getting back on topic. "Esther and Ayanna made a contract to watch over the Bennett line, Kol was the only Mikaelson to be a caretaker –"

"Wrong." Klaus frowned.

Bonnie narrowed her eyes. "Wrong? But I thought –"

"It is true Kol is the only one out of our siblings to be a caretaker to Bennett witches. One other Mikaelson took the name caretaker. A grand total of thirty Bennett witches."

"Thirty Bennett witches?" Bonnie yelped. "But who? Who else would…" Words fell silent on the witches tongue as it became clear. "No." She shook her head not believing what her mind was telling. "No, that couldn't be right."

"Unfortunately it is Miss Bennett." Elijah said solemnly feeling disturbed as well.

"But Mikael!" Bonnie shouted. "How could he…how could he even be caretaker to any Bennett witch?" The Bennett witch couldn't begin to fathom why her ancestors would agree for the Original vampire hunter to be their caretaker.

"It was an even trade." Bonnie snapped her attention to Klaus. "You have to remember witches were being hunted for centuries. They needed protection and what better protection than to have an Original at your side, an Original that kills and drain vampires."

"And Mikael would get powerful witches as his aid." Anger shook through Bonnie. "No doubt to help hunt his vampire children down across the world."

"Exactly." Klaus scowled. "As I said before love, it's an even trade."

"Okay," Bonnie stood from the Californian not able to keep herself still. "This is getting way too much too fast."

"Would you like to continue this discussion another time?" Elijah suggested.

"No! No, no, no, no, no," The witch spoke hurriedly as she paced wildly. "We're doing this now. I wanted to know everything and I still do." Bonnie took a deep breath to calm herself enough to speak. "Who was the last Bennett witch Mikael signed a contract with?"

"The supreme of all Bennett witches of course." Bonnie's pacing slowed giving Klaus her full attention. "The last Bennett witch Mikael signed a contract with was none other than Sheila Bennett."

Bonnie's pacing abruptly stops hearing the familiar name ring in her ears. "Grams…" She whispered. "My…my Grams signed a contract with Mikael?" Both Originals nodded their heads. "Okay, wait…" The witch rubbed her forehead feeling a pressure quickly approaching. "Just wait a second…" Bonnie was beside herself. She just couldn't believe what was being told to her. She pressed the heel of palms to her temples frantically attempting to keep her head from exploding. All the blood in her body was rushing to head making the Bennett witch light headed. Only when the throbbing in her head stopped she was able to speak again. "Mikael…" Bonnie swallowed the bile in her throat. "Mikael was my Grams' caretaker?"

"Not exactly." Elijah confessed.

Bonnie stared unblinkingly. "What?"

"Mikael wasn't Sheila's caretaker." Klaus interjected.

"But you said –"

"– She was the last Bennett to sign a contract with him, but Mikael wasn't her caretaker."

Bonnie opened and closed her mouth unable to form words. This conversation was beginning to piss her off. "Then who was it?" She waited for them to answer but no one did. "Who was the one Mikael became a caretaker for if not my Grams?" Bonnie wailed. "It doesn't make sense. Why would Grams sign a contract but she wasn't –" The witch once again fell silent letting the scattered dots finally connect together. "No." Bonnie shook her head. "No." She said again.

"Your grandmother was pregnant at the time when Mikael came to her." Elijah walked over to the shaking witch. "He –"

"There is no way!" Bonnie interrupted. "There is no way in hell Grams would let that…that monster be the caretaker of my –"

"Hello." A voice called from behind the door.

The room was still as the door creaked open as the guest stepped inside the bedroom. Bonnie stared wide-eyed as Hayley came through the door with baby Hope on her hip.

"Sorry to interrupt, but…" Behind Hayley came Marcel, Gia, and lastly –

"Mom?" Bonnie said breathlessly. All the air in her lungs had left her and she felt her throat close up seeing the woman a few feet away from her. "Mom…" She took a step forward towards her. "Mom, how are you…" She stopped abruptly seeing the woman's face noticing certain things she could only see now since she was within close proximity. "Who the hell are you?"

Before the woman could open her mouth to speak, Abigail Bennett walked through the door. "I hope we're not late." Abby stopped in front of a trembling Bonnie. "I see you told her everything." Abigail said to Klaus but kept her eyes on her daughter.

"Not everything. We were just getting to the juicy part. Well," Klaus clapped his hands together feeling excited for what was about to come. "Now that we're all in the same room, Bonnie –" Klaus stepped to the stupor witch bringing her to his side.

Klaus eyes widen as he felt the little witch grabbed his leather jacket squeezing the fabric tighter with each passing minute. Klaus hand fell to the small of Bonnie's back making small comforting circles with his thumb. He didn't know why he did but he felt he should. Already he could feel the grip she had on his jacket loosened but she didn't let go. Seeing that his little witch needed support, Klaus brought her closer to his side.

"I present to you your two last witnesses, Abigail and Abilene Bennett."

 **Sooooooo...how was it? Lol**


End file.
